Règle de trois
by Rain on your Back
Summary: [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Realgya] Un Shaman, ça va, deux Shamans, ça passe, trois Shamans, bonjour les dégâts!
1. En quête de la perluette (1)

**Règle de trois**

 **Première partie : En quête de la perluette (1/3)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : Il faudra leur dire (Francis Cabrel)

J'ai passé Youtube au peigne fin en cherchant de la musique qui correspondait à mes idées en français, mais déjà que j'ai du mal à trouver de la musique que j'aime, alors en plus de la musique qui puisse aller à un ship poly... L'ambiguité de l'anglais aide tellement, avec ses « you » ni singulier ni pluriel... mais bon. Du coup je tente d'aligner des chansons de Cabrel, en espérant pas tomber à court^^

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire Réa ! Ta (réa)pparition dans le fandom m'a fait énormément plaisir et a eu un effet extrêmement positif sur moi pour lequel je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Que ce soit en inventant avec moi le THJ (qui a le temps de faire la guerre des ships quand on peut embarquer sur le même ?) ou en me faisant reprendre échecs, tu es la source d'un immense fleuve de créativité pour lequel je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier.

Je sais que je t'avais parlé d'un projet pour ton anniversaire, mais il se trouve que je suis totalement bloquée dessus. Alors ensuite j'ai commencé un dessin. J'ai un beau line. Sauf que, merveille, mon ordi a eu une expérience de mort proche, et depuis ma tablette refuse de fonctionner correctement. Donc retour à la case départ. A la place de ces deux choses, voilà une petite collection de one-shots THJ qui allaient bien ensemble. Ils ne parlent pas tous de la même chose, mais il y a deux parties sensiblement reliées, avec un interlude et un épilogue. Ils se suivent tous à peu près, alors j'espère que tu vas aimer la façon dont je les vois se dépatouiller tous les trois !

* * *

La première fois que Tamao en avait parlé, Jeanne n'avait pas compris qu'elle était sérieuse.

Après tout, le tournoi était terminé. Les plus grands ennemis du Funbari Onsen étaient ses clients indélicats et les « plaisanteries » d'Hao et de Hana désormais, et si un regard noir ne les arrêtait pas, rien ne les arrêterait. Pourtant, c'était à ce moment-là que Tamao, alors qu'elles finissaient la vaisselle du matin, avait posé la question pour la première fois.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et posa l'assiette qu'elle venait de nettoyer sur l'égouttoir. Elle devait avoir mal compris. « Pardon ?  
\- Je veux que tu m'entraînes, » répéta la Japonaise, les mains jointes devant son tee-shirt.

Elles faisaient la même taille, alors il n'était pas rare que les gens autour d'elle oublient que Tamao avait deux ans de plus. Tamao l'oubliait aussi, elle le lui avait confié.

Jeanne ne l'oubliait jamais. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'étrangeté de la demande.

« Que je...  
\- Je veux devenir plus forte, » expliqua son amie. « En tant que Shamane. J-j'aime beaucoup... Yohmei et Kino, et Yoh-sama et Anna-sama, mais... Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent m'apprendre ce que je veux apprendre. Je... je veux que ce soit toi qui… qui m'enseigne, » et ses joues semblaient avoir un peu rosi. Elle se tortillait les doigts, visiblement gênée.

Jeanne aussi se sentait un peu rose, et cela ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Si elle avait mieux connu les Asakura, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu comprendre ce qui semblait gêner Tamao. Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu l'option d'aller leur poser des questions… Mais Yoh et Anna étaient absents, et Mikihisa et le reste de la famille lui faisait un peu peur, alors elle se trouva assez démunie.

« C-c'est gentil de penser que je peux t'aider, mais...  
\- S'il-te-plaît ! C'est... ce n'est pas un caprice. J'y ai vraiment réfléchi. » Et les yeux de Tamao, si grands, si roses, empêchaient toute pensée logique.

« Hm... si tu veux, » répondit son amie avant d'avoir réfléchi à sa réponse. Tamao prit immédiatement un air satisfait, et se remit à sécher les verres.

Il y avait beaucoup de travail ce jour-là, alors elles s'y étaient attelées sans en reparler. Jeanne ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait préféré qu'elles n'en parlent plus du tout.

* * *

« Ça ne va pas ! »

Jeanne se redressa, laissant son Over-Soul s'évanouir dans l'air. Tamao venait de jeter le modeste bouclier activé par Ponchi dans un grand fracas, faisant grimacer son amie et protester le fantôme ainsi malmené.

Tamao lui avait rappelé le matin même qu'elle voulait s'entraîner, alors Jeanne lui avait gauchement proposé d'aller derrière l'auberge et de lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire. L'arbalète lui avait paru être un bon début, mais Tamao avait dit vouloir commencer avec son bouclier. Jeanne s'était donc mise à lancer des projectiles contre elle, pas trop fort pour ne pas la blesser.

Seulement voilà, Tamao s'en était visiblement rendu compte, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A grandes enjambées, elle rejoignit la Française et se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. « T-tu ne m'attaques pas sérieusement, » reprocha-t-elle. « Je p-peux à peine sentir t-tes attaques et... Et je sais que tu es p-plus forte que ça. »

Jeanne sourit gauchement. « D-désolée, je.. j'ai du mal à m'adapter à ton niveau. Je peux essayer un peu plus fort, si tu veux...  
\- Quoi ? Non ! I-il ne faut surtout pas t'adapter, je... je veux que tu m'entraînes sérieusement, comme s- comme si nous nous battions vraiment. »

Jeanne la regarda avec un air horrifié. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse ?

Tamao se froissait. « Je t'ai – je t'ai demandé de m'aider, pas de faire s-semblant ! »

Jeanne sentit son esprit se geler. La voix énervée de Tamao lui donnait l'envie de partir en courant, et ce qu'elle suggérait lui faisait mal au cœur. Parler était presque trop dur, et pourtant elle parvint à bredouiller quelque chose : « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Mon entraînement s'est limité à passer du temps dans l'Iron Maiden et à me blesser pour augmenter mon furyoku, ce n'est pas – ça ne peut pas s'enseigner, je...  
\- Alors vas-y, » répondit Tamao sur le même ton paniqué, mais avec considérablement plus d'énervement. « A-attaque-moi vraiment ! Tu peux me soigner après, non ? »

Jeanne la fixa, la panique au fond des yeux. Tamao voulait qu'elle la blesse ? Qu'elle...

Un goût amer lui remplit la bouche et elle secoua la tête avant de commencer à reculer.

Tamao, toujours agitée, la saisit par les épaules et la secoua. « Tu m'entends ? J-je te dis de m'attaquer sérieusement ! »

Jeanne n'y tenait plus; elle fondit en larmes. Cela eut l'avantage de calmer son amie, qui la fixa de longues secondes avant de la serrer contre elle.

Entre deux hoquets, Jeanne parvint à répondre : « Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile à comprendre ? S'il se passe quelque chose... si je... Je ne veux pas te voir comme... comme les Niles... » La dernière fois qu'elle avait attaqué quelqu'un – qu'elle l'avait fait toute seule, sans personne pour la modérer ou la retenir – elle avait... Elle avait...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Tamao, qui visiblement ne s'attendait pas à cela, la serra plus fort contre elle et la berça doucement. « Je... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m-m'emporter. Je ne voulais pas dire... tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, Jeanne promis, » murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « C'est juste que... je t'ai vue mourir. Je t'ai vue m-morte et Anahol et Hao ont essayé de – de te tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire, et j'avais tellement peur de... Je croyais... Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je voulais tellement te sauver et je ne pouvais pas et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, jamais, tu comprends ? » Elle aussi pleurait maintenant, les bras serrés convulsivement autour de Jeanne.

« Mais tu l'as sauvée, » contra une voix dans leur dos. Tamao leva des yeux brouillés et découvrit Hao. L'omnyôji, aussi placide et décontracté qu'à son habitude, lui offrit un sourire affable. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir traîner dans l'auberge, mais elle devait admettre que son timing semblait désastreux, pour dire le moins. Et... c'était Hao, donc il était difficile de croire à la coïncidence.

« Tu as fait quelque chose. Tu as protégé son corps, tu as tenu tête à Anahol, et tu m'as tenu tête à moi. Tu n'étais pas toute seule, certes, mais tu as fait tout ça. Grâce à toi, Anna a eu le temps d'arriver, et Jeanne a été ressuscitée, » rappela-t-il tranquillement.

Jeanne, qui devait être en train de reprendre sa contenance, s'essuya les yeux et se redressa, jamais vraiment très à l'aise autour de lui. Elle ne prit cependant pas la parole, se contentant de le regarder, cherchant la raison de sa présence.

« J-j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire plus, » insista cependant Tamao, les joues vaguement rosies. « Je veux pouvoir... faire plus. Protéger l'auberge m-moi-même. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jeanne, hésita. « Et p-protéger mes amis moi-même. »

Hao sourit. « C'est une aspiration louable. Mais ce n'est pas à Jeanne qu'il faut t'adresser. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement blessée malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'elle tentait d'afficher. Tamao serra les lèvres. « J-je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.  
\- Je voulais dire, pas en premier, en tout cas. Vos esprits et vos styles sont très différents. Elle peut être une bonne partenaire d'entraînement... et un bon professeur, mais uniquement lorsque ton niveau sera un peu plus haut. »

Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils à l'unisson. « Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? »

Hao haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est qu'une proposition. Si ça ne va pas à l'une d'entre vous, alors vous n'êtes pas obligées de faire quoi que ce soit. Je comprends bien que tu ne veuilles pas demander aux Asakura, Tamao –  
\- Techniquement, » l'interrompit Jeanne, « vous en êtes un aussi. »

Hao lui offrit un sourire débordant de crocs. « Bien vu. En effet, c'est moi qui ait planté les germes des arts divinatoires chez les Asakura, et ils sont la base de l'art omnyô. Si Tamao veut vraiment devenir forte, je peux l'y aider. Evidemment, je n'ai pas énormément de temps libre, contrairement à certaines prétendantes au trône, alors Jeanne pourra rester ta partenaire pour les entraînements quotidiens qui te seront nécessaires. Je suis sûr que si elle s'y met aussi, elle pourrait y trouver quelque chose d'utile... un peu de confiance et de sérénité, peut-être. »

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche, la referma, plissa les yeux. Tamao l'observa, inquiète. Une proposition du roi ne se refusait pas... mais elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie non plus. Elle lui avait demandé à elle...

... Et en lui demandant, elle l'avait faite pleurer.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Jeanne qui reprit la parole : « Marché conclu. Mais vous m'enseignez à moi aussi. »

Le doux rire d'Hao, étrangement, leur mit du baume au cœur à toutes les deux.

* * *

 **Jeanne** : ...  
 **Hao** : ...  
 **Rain** : Quoi ?  
 **Tamao** : C-c'est pas un peu... court ?  
 **Hao** : Et je croyais que tu n'aimais plus les notes de fin ?  
 **Rain** : Oui mais le chapitre d'échecs dans lequel c'est censé arriver est encore très loin, et Réa les aime bien, alors voilà. Et pour la longueur, c'est normal.  
 **Hao** : Normal ?  
 **Rain** : Yep. Ceci est une série, après tout. Le prochain chapitre arrivera demain, le suivant le lendemain, et ainsi de suite !  
 **Hao** : Donc... cette petite plaisanterie va continuer ?  
 **Rain** : Eeeeeeh oui !  
 **Hao** : Merveilleux...


	2. En quête de la perluette (2)

**Règle de trois**

 **Première partie : En quête de la perluette (2/3)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : Tout le monde y pense (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire Réa, voici la suite !

* * *

Jeanne avait certes été celle qui avait demandé à être entraînée par Hao, mais elle n'était cependant pas décidée à lui obéir, ou même lui passer ses remarques.

Ce qui signifiait que les séances d'entraînement de Tamao, du moins celles où ses deux « maîtres » étaient présents, étaient plus l'occasion de disputes monumentales que de véritable enseignement. Enfin, disputes… Hao restait toujours très calme. Par contre, il adorait voir Jeanne perdre le sien, et c'était Tamao qui, après, devait recoller les morceaux.

Ce jour-là, Hao était arrivé dès le matin, et les escarmouches avaient donc commencé à la table du petit-déjeuner. Tamao et Jeanne préparaient une citrouille pour Halloween, mais il faudrait qu'elle en rachète, parce que dans la bataille le légume avait explosé.

Non contents de leur première frasque, les deux « dieux » - il aurait mieux convenu de parler de bambins turbulents – avaient amené leur dispute sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Allez, un peu de nerf, je m'ennuie _royalement_ , » se moquait Hao, en évitant la cinquième attaque que Jeanne lançait à la suite. Le brun semblait voler autour du terrain, visiblement plus amusé que fatigué par les déplacements qu'il faisait. Il ne faisait même pas de vrai bonds : le Fûmon Tônko donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il _glissait_ d'un coin de la réalité à un autre, sans jamais changer de position. « Si ça continue je vais vraiment me sentir comme un _roi_ en pâte…  
\- Taisez-vous ! Vous allez voir que je vais finir par vous toucher, » lança Jeanne, qui commençait à perdre son latin pour une langue bien plus grognée que parlée. « Si vous arrêtiez de bouger une minute…  
\- Dans ce cas, ce ne serait plus de l'entraînement. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as besoin que je sois immobile pour me toucher ? Ce serait vraiment décevant. Je suis sûre que Tamao s'en sortira bien mieux que toi quand ce sera son tour. Oh, que c'est mignon cette petite chose, » et le brun malicieux se saisit d'un des jupons de Jeanne, la tirant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur ses fesses.

Jeanne mit plusieurs secondes à se relever. « Je vais rester calme, je vais rester calme, » se répétait-t-elle à voix basse, son aura fluctuant autour d'elle alors qu'elle se massait les tempes.

« La concentration est la première arme d'un Shaman. Si tu n'es pas capable de passer outre, tu n'iras pas très loin, » ironisa Hao. Jeanne sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il se tenait si près. Voyant qu'il riait de sa surprise, elle perdit ce qui lui restait de patience.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je reviens, » indiqua-t-elle, assez sèchement, à Tamao. Hao, narquois, fit une légère courbette alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Tamao soupira. Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre cinq minutes… ?

« Bon, maintenant que notre petite princesse est partie, je pense qu'il est temps de revoir ton bouclier, » lança Hao en se retournant vers elle. « Même si tes pouvoirs sont meilleurs en attaque, c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un moyen de défense. Allez, montre-moi… »

La Japonaise, un peu intimidée, invoqua Ponchi et se plaça correctement, prête à recevoir l'assaut de petits et grands shikigamis que l'Asakura utilisait pour ces sessions. Hao semblait en effet prêt à attaquer… puis il soupira, et secoua la tête.

« Si tu veux pouvoir te défendre – ou même attaquer – correctement, il faut que ta position soit parfaite. Attends, je vais te montrer, » déclara-t-il en venant se glisser derrière elle. Il lui prit ensuite les poignets. « Tu vois, il faut garder les mains au niveau de ta poitrine. Pas trop bas, pour que ta tête soit protégée, et pas trop haut… » Il continua de parler, mais Tamao avait bien du mal à l'entendre. Sa façon de susurrer à son oreille était une distraction terrifiante, et elle eut le temps de penser que s'il lui demandait de répéter, elle était cuite. Mais il devait être conscient de son effet, non ? De la chaleur qu'il dégageait en se tenant tout contre elle… Du souffle doux sur son oreille… De sa prise ferme quand il lui montrait comment écarter les jambes et plier les genoux. S'il ne la tenait pas, elle serait probablement déjà tombée tellement ses muscles lui semblaient avoir fondu…

« Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux, » souffla-t-il encore, et tout d'un coup il n'était plus là. Tamao chancela, et manqua tomber en arrière, mais parvint à se retenir à la dernière seconde. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard amusé d'Hao, puis celui, calmé, de Jeanne, qui revenait.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas mangée, si c'était ça qui t'inquiétait, petite citrouille, » ricana le brun en se tournant vers la Française. Tamao ouvrit la bouche, sentant que la tempête un temps repoussée allait tout de même éclater.

Le visage de Jeanne passa de maîtrisé à orageux alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le roi. « Excusez-moi ?  
\- Mais évidemment, citrouille, que je t'excuse, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire plein de crocs.

Il ne recula pas quand Jeanne l'approcha, exagérant un faux air de terreur alors qu'elle se campait devant lui. « Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler comme ça. »

Cela le fit ricaner. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission alors, ci-trouille. »

Jeanne ne réfléchit pas. Elle écrasa son poing serré directement dans le nez d'Hao.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne s'y attendait pas; peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas défendu. Pas _du tout_. Le poing de la Française atterrit juste sous son nez, et il tomba comme un arbre fendu à la hache.

Il ne se releva pas.

Jeanne cilla.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis elle comprit.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je voulais faire ça ? Oh mon dieu, _il va me tuer,_ » dit-elle à voix haute, très calmement, puis moins calmement.

Échangeant avec Tamao un regard paniqué, elle se pencha pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il était vivant, et que sa respiration était normale, et que son nez n'avait pas l'air cassé. Mais ses yeux étaient clos, et il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'un réveil imminent. Elle l'avait mis K.O. d'un seul coup, lui, le grand Shaman King. Tout ça parce qu'il la charriait et l'avait appelée « _citrouille_ » sans deviner la réaction qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir.

« Il va bien, » dit-elle à Tamao, qui semblait toute remuée. « Ce qui ne sera pas mon cas à son réveil.  
\- P-peut-être qu'il comprendra, » répondit la Japonaise pour la réconforter. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, et Jeanne non plus.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Jusqu'à son réveil, du moins. Tu peux m'aider à le porter ? »

Les deux filles se mirent donc au devoir de soulever le corps endormi du roi, passant chacune un bras autour de leur cou. En portant et tirant à la fois, elles réussirent à l'amener sur un futon, dans la première chambre venue. Tamao disparut pour aller chercher de l'eau, et de l'encens à la fleur d'oranger pour apaiser la bête une fois qu'elle se serait réveillée. Pendant ce temps-là, Jeanne s'assura qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien, parce qu'après tout roi ou pas roi tomber d'un coup sur le sol ne pouvait pas faire de bien, et pas de griffures après avoir été traîné sur quelques dizaines de mètres. Tout cela signifiait le toucher à pas mal d'endroits qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, mais… il était évanoui, après tout. Il n'en saurait jamais rien.

« Tu es au courant que je suis juste derrière toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Il lui fallut une bonne seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais elle fit ensuite un sacré bond. Elle eut même l'impression que son âme elle-même s'était libérée un instant de son corps, avant de soudainement décider qu'autour du Shaman King on était plus en sécurité dans un corps que dans l'espace liminal où vivaient les esprits.

Se retournant d'un coup, Jeanne rencontra le sourire narquois du roi, qui sous sa forme spirituelle illuminait presque toute la pièce depuis son seuil. « C-comment…  
\- Tu as déjà oublié ? Je suis d'abord un esprit. Quand je veux, je peux prendre une apparence humaine ou « posséder » mon propre corps. Mais s'il est tué, ou si je m'évanouis, je suis encore là. Ce dont tu t'occupes n'est qu'un bout de viande, » expliqua-t-il, le regard pétillant. Il savait très bien que son choix de vocabulaire la mettait mal à l'aise, et il adorait l'avoir ainsi à sa merci. Prise de court. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour en être entièrement convaincue.

« Tu sais, je m'attendais au moins à des excuses. Après tout, quand même – tu as frappé ton roi. Dans pas mal de royaumes, cela signifierait la mort, ou pire. S'en prendre au corps du roi, c'est attaquer le royaume lui-même, tu sais ? »

Jeanne ne sut pas répondre, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je… ne pensais pas vous toucher. Pas vraiment. J'ai pensé que vous attraperiez mon poignet, ou que vous m'enverriez voler à l'autre bout de la pièce… »

Hao eut presque l'air embarrassé. Mais non, cela devait être un jeu de la lumière, ou les fluctuations de son esprit, non ? « Eh bien, je n'ai fait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne me défends pas que je mérite d'être frappé, si ? »

Jeanne baissa les yeux. « Non. Je suis… je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir frappé. Mais je vous avais dit d'arrêter de m'appeler –  
\- C-citrouille ? » Tamao était revenue dans la pièce. Elle avait dans les mains un seau d'eau fraîche et des serviettes pour le corps d'Hao. « O-oh, v-vous êtes là, » ajouta-t-elle, sur un autre ton, en voyant Hao près d'elle. Rosissant, elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait amené, ce qui fit sourire le grand brun. Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à Jeanne, elle ajouta : « J-j'aime bien ce nom… »

Les deux autres clignèrent des yeux. Puis Jeanne rougit, et Hao se mit à glousser comme le fou dangereux qu'il était toujours.

« Q-qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » grogna Jeanne en croisant les bras.

« Oh, trois fois rien, » mais même en esprit il semblait avoir du mal à respirer tellement il riait, « je me demande juste ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Frapper Tamao aussi, ou accepter le surnom ? Parce que c'est officiel maintenant, Citrouille… »

Tamao ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis, levant son arbalète, elle visa Hao : le carreau se ficha dans son ventre. « Touché, » fit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Et si je vous reprends à salir la cuisine, je viserai plus bas. »

Après ça, Jeanne ne la regarda plus du tout du même œil.

* * *

 **Hao** : ...  
 **Rain** : C'est bizarre, je m'attendais à ce que tu charries Jeanne aujourd'hui...  
 **Hao** : ...  
 **Jeanne** : Moi aussi, en fait. Tout va bien, Hao? Peut-être que finalement, les esprits aussi ça peut avoir des traumatismes crâniens...  
 **Hao** : Je boude.  
 **Jeanne** : Sérieusement?  
 **Hao** : Tout à fait. En un chapitre je me suis fait blesser deux fois, ça n'arrive jamais dans tes fics, je boude.  
 **Jeanne** : Ooooh, pauvre petite chose, on va vous plaindre...  
 **Rain** : Oui euh bon, je pousserais pas le bouchon trop loin quand même...  
 **Hao** : *yeux de braise*  
 **Tamao :** C-celui qui me laisse une mare de sang dans mon a-auberge, j'en f-fais de la charpie.


	3. En quête de la perluette (3)

**Règle de trois**

 **Première partie : En quête de la perluette (3/3)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : La fille qui m'accompagne (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire ? - Réa, voici la suite !

Troisième chapitre et fin de la quête de la perluette, donc. Ce mot est joli, je trouve. J'aime beaucoup « ampersand, » qui est le mot anglais pour cette lettre (c'en est une en français ? en anglais oui, en tout cas), et qui a une histoire sympathique : au départ il se disait « and » puisque c'est le signe pour, mais en récitant l'alphabet les enfants disaient « x, y, z, and, per se, and » et ça s'est raccourci en « ampersand ». En français, on peut dire éperluette comme perluette !

Vous devez être en train de comprendre que dans l'idéal, il n'y a pas de perluette dans le trio...

* * *

« Donc, hm, voilà, je voulais vous inviter, euh, v-vu que vous m'avez bien aidée et que v-vous m'entraînez… »

Hao considéra la petite boule de nerfs devant lui. Tamao semblait sur le point de craquer et de partir en courant tellement elle tremblait. Pourtant elle prenait sur elle, en se forçant à se tenir droite, les mains sagement rangées autour de son éternel cahier à dessin.

Jeanne avait dû rentrer en Europe pour la semaine, alors ils avaient le terrain d'entraînement pour eux tous seuls. Hao se chargeait des bleus et des bosses, d'une façon qui, de ce qu'il avait compris des balbutiements gênés de Tamao, était assez différente de celle de Jeanne. Préférences d'autodidacte, selon lui….

Lorsque Jeanne n'était pas dans la maison, il s'attardait un peu plus; et en l'occurrence il s'était trouvé un arbre contre lequel faire une sieste. Pour autant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la timide Japonaise s'approche de lui en dehors de l'entraînement, pas depuis l'incident de la citrouille et l'arbalète. Si sur le coup elle avait eu l'air de se trouver maline, et si Jeanne l'avait encensée pour ce mauvais tour, elle semblait avec le temps être devenue un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait, ou effrayée par la potentielle vengeance du Shaman visé. A tort, certes, mais il la trouvait plutôt mignonne quand elle balbutiait, alors il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui dire.

« Tu sais que je mange déjà au Funbari Onsen régulièrement, » rappela-t-il tout de même. Bon, il chapardait la plupart de ces « repas réguliers » sous la forme de tartes qui disparaissaient de la cuisine, ou avec l'aide des Hanagumi, mais elle le savait, et elle n'avait jamais rien dit, alors ça devait lui aller, non ?

D'ailleurs la dernière tarte aux fruits des bois avait été particulièrement délicieuse…

Alors qu'il rêvassait à ce repas d'autant plus apprécié qu'il avait été mal acquis, Tamao cherchait à s'expliquer : « Oui, mais… ce serait… différent. C-comme un… un pique-nique. Une… sortie ? »

Hao cligna des yeux. Il en fallait pas mal pour le surprendre, mais il sentait qu'il y avait derrière cette « sortie » quelque chose de nouveau. Cela semblait plus une idée qu'elle proposerait à Yoh – ou à Jeanne… Ah, évidemment.

Un peu plus confiant, le roi leva la main, désignant l'espace devant lui. « Assieds-toi. Tu as visiblement une idée derrière la tête. »

Tamao hésita, puis obéit, s'asseyant sur ses talons devant Hao. Elle avait encore du mal à le regarder dans les yeux en dehors des entraînements, alors il ne s'étonna pas de la voir fixer ses mains. Tremblait-elle un peu ?

Après un silence, Hao se décida à confirmer ses soupçons : « Jeanne sera là ? »

La couleur des joues de Tamao sembla encore s'aviver, et elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. « C-ça vous ennuierait… ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, » répondit-il avec honnêteté, tout sourire. « Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde une occasion de tourmenter notre belle princesse. Ah, mais je ne salirai pas la cuisine, c'est promis. » Et comme pour valider sa parole, il leva la main pour jurer.

Tamao fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, cette simple promesse ne lui suffisait pas. « Hum… j'aimerais vous demander…  
\- Oui ? »

En parlant, elle se triturait les doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise. « J-je… je serais contente si vous essayiez de vous entendre. P-pour une fois ? Elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait un effort… et… ç-ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Hao cilla. Décelait-il quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton qu'elle prenait ? « Elle a dit qu'elle ferait un effort ? Je dois voir ça, alors… » Haussant les épaules, il amorça son départ, avant d'être rattrapé par le pan de son kimono. Cela l'ébahit un peu, parce que Tamao n'avait jamais vraiment osé le toucher. Lui l'avait fait, mais lui était Hao et se permettait tout. Pour que Tamao le fasse…

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il , sentant qu'elle peinait à mettre ses mots en ordre.

Tamao leva les yeux vers lui, les joues en feu. « V-vous promettez ? Vous aussi ? D-de faire… un effort p-pour ne pas l'embêter ? »

Hao pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire des promesses, et surtout pas pour des choses qu'il estimait puériles. Pour autant…

« Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts ces mois derniers. A la fois pour t'entraîner, mais aussi pour que notre petit projet ne parte pas en fumée. Je dois avouer que ni Jeanne ni moi n'avons vraiment aidé de ce côté-là. Visiblement, tu veux nous parler de choses assez sérieuses pendant cette « sortie, » n'est-ce pas ? »

Tamao acquiesça, les joues roses.

« Alors je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux. Evidemment, si la princesse se braque, je n'y serai pour rien…  
\- D-déjà, si vous ne l-l'appeliez pas princesse… »

Hao leva un sourcil. Pour qu'elle se permette de l'interrompre, c'était donc qu'elle y avait longuement songé. « Pourtant, toi aussi, tu trouves que ça lui va bien, » remarqua-t-il, en se rappelant certaines pensées alpaguées au hasard, lorsqu'il était encore assailli du grouillis de songes étrangers.

Tamao rougit de plus belle. « C-comment vous… ? Enfin, je… oui, c'est vrai. M-mais elle pense que – que vous vous moquez d'elle. Alors s'il vous plaît…  
\- Compris, » fit-il, grand prince. Puis il leva la main et récupéra une feuille du cerisier, qui avait trouvé le moyen de tomber dans les cheveux de Tamao. Pour la démêler des mèches roses, il fit glisser sa main le long de la joue de la Japonaise, la faisant bégayer et presque tomber en arrière. « Je serai sage. Mais uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé, Tam-Tam… »

Tamao eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Quand elle osa enfin lancer un coup d'œil au visage d'Hao, le sourire de petite terreur qu'il lui offrit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, il avait décidé que s'il ne pouvait pas embêter Jeanne, il l'embêterait elle… Mais ce n'était qu'un petit prix à payer. Alors elle appliqua les conseils de Jeanne : elle se redressa, et releva le menton,prétendant ne pas _du tout_ être secouée par les manigances du roi.

« M-merci, » souffla-t-elle, royale ou espérant l'être, avant de se relever et de prendre la fuite de la manière la plus digne qu'elle parvint à trouver (qui n'était sûrement pas très digne tout de même, mais elle faisait de son mieux). Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser jouer avec elle ainsi plus longtemps. Elle avait un pique-nique à organiser…

* * *

Le silence était sûrement l'élément le plus dérangeant. S'il y avait eu le chant des oiseaux, le rire d'un ruisseau, peut-être qu'il aurait été plus facile d'ignorer le fait que le pique-nique ne se passait vraiment pas bien.

Tamao _sentait_ qu'ils faisaient des efforts, l'un comme l'autre. Jeanne avait adressé à Hao son sourire le plus plastifié dès l'arrivée de ce dernier, et celui-ci avait visiblement pris soin à se montrer poli et courtois avec elle. Mais « l'effort » se traduisait surtout par le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus, se concentrant au contraire exclusivement sur Tamao. Ce qui, sans lui déplaire, maximisait son habituel embarras.

Sa stratégie ne marchait vraiment pas. Plus elle les regardait, moins elle voyait les deux personnes qu'elle avait invitées. A la place, deux mannequins sinistres dansaient une valse robotique qui ne faisait que les fatiguer eux, et la fatiguer elle.

« Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as invités ici, Tamao ? » Si le ton d'Hao n'était pas froid, il était certainement plus détaché qu'il ne l'avait été sous le cerisier. Tamao se rappelait de chaleur, d'une certaine douceur joueuse lorsqu'il lui avait promis de faire des efforts. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils puissent passer un repas ensemble sans que la planète n'explose.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle acquiesça. « J-je voudrais… que ça s'arrête. »

Hao cilla. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. Comme Tamao ne continuait pas, elle demanda : « Que quoi s'arrête ? Les… séances d'entraînement ? »

Tamao se mordit la lèvre. « N-non ! Enfin… non, j-j'aime ce qu'on fait ensemble. J-je me sens plus forte, et… et plus calme aussi. Et puis… j'aime passer du temps avec vous d-deux, » avoua-t-elle avec embarras.

Devant le silence des deux compagnons, elle chercha les phrases qui lui permettraient de continuer. « J'aime être avec vous. M-mais j'aimerais que… que la tension d-disparaisse. Ce n'est pas sain q-que vous vous disputiez toujours. J'ai pensé qu'en… qu'en vous demandant de faire un effort, v-vous verriez que c'est mieux c-comme ça, mais… non. Alors… alors je pense qu'il faut juste que vous… que vous vous avouiez ce qui se passe… »

Ils avaient l'air complètement perdus : ni l'un ni l'autre ne réussit à comprendre assez de quoi elle parlait pour répondre. Rosissant, Tamao continua donc : « Hum… J-je sais que v-vous aimez bien J-jeanne… et q-qu'elle vous aime bien, même si vous l-l'énervez. Oh, ça – ça ne me dérange pas, vous savez ! » Levant les mains, elle tenta de prévenir une réaction d'embarras. « C-c'est normal…  
\- Tiens ? Moi je croyais que vous étiez complètement amourachées l'une de l'autre. C'est assez mignon, d'ailleurs, » fit Hao en se penchant vers le raisin dans l'assiette de Jeanne pour le lui prendre. En comprenant de quoi la Japonaise parlait, il semblait s'être totalement apaisé.

Tamao rougit de plus belle en l'entendant et jeta un coup d'œil à la Française à côté d'elle, qui venait de pincer brutalement la main du voleur avant de lui laisser prendre le raisin. « J-jeanne ?  
\- Je suis perdue, » avoua l'intéressée. « Je ne m'étais absolument pas posé la question de savoir si quelqu'un était amoureux quelqu'un d'autre ici. On m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de s'entraîner, » et si son ton n'était pas fâché il était visiblement frustré, comme si on lui avait caché quelque chose.

« Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas du tout, » ricana Hao en secouant la tête, et Jeanne montra les dents en sa direction, sans pour autant répondre à la provocation.

Tamao, qui ne voulait pas que la discussion soit détournée par un de leurs conflits habituels, attrapa la main de Jeanne et la serra légèrement dans les siennes. « M-mais… ça veut dire q-que tu… n'as pas de sentiments pour Hao-sama o-ou pour moi ?  
\- Quoi ? Evidemment que j'ai… enfin que je… Que je ressens des choses pour vous deux. De l'énervement pour Hao, en général, » lança la Française en voyant que l'intéressé se gaussait.

Tamao, tourmentée, la relança : « R-rien de… romantique ? »

Jeanne cilla. Puis elle rougit. « Euh… Je… je ne sais pas ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? »

La Française leva les yeux vers elle : « Tamao… tu es mon amie. Je n'en… ai pas eu beaucoup, alors, oui, tu… tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu… _Hao, si vous gloussez encore une fois, je vous fais avaler vos cheveux_ , Tamao, j'ai l'impression que je peux te parler de tellement de choses, et même quand on se dispute je sais que c'est parce qu'on tient l'une à l'autre, et… je ne crois pas avoir ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Je me sens… tellement en sécurité, » parvint-elle à finir, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Je ne sais pas… si c'est romantique ou pas, c'est ce que je ressens, c'est tout, » balbutia-t-elle encore, avant que Tamao ne l'attrape dans un grand câlin. Jeanne y répondit, s'agrippant fort à son amie comme si elle avait peur de la perdre. Puis Jeanne leva la tête, Tamao baissa la sienne, et sans avoir bien compris comment ou pourquoi leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Les deux filles hésitèrent une seconde, puis se mirent à rire doucement.

Hao ricanait, lui aussi, mais il semblait se sentir un peu abandonné, alors Tamao murmura un mot d'excuse contre le visage de Jeanne avant de la relâcher. Celle-ci était encore tellement rouge qu'elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, momentanément coupée du monde, et Hao dut se retenir de rire encore plus fort.

« Moi aussi, je peux avoir mon bisou ? »

Cela eut le mérite de la faire réagir. « Je ne ressens pas du tout la même chose pour vous, » répliqua Jeanne d'un air choqué.

Hao leva un sourcil, attendant des explications. Jeanne fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de comment s'expliquer, ou même si elle le voulait vraiment. Il s'agissait d'Hao, non ? Ne savait-il pas tout mieux que tout le monde ?

« Je te rappelle que je ne lis plus dans les pensées, citrouille, » fit le brun, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa suspicion qu'il en était encore tout à fait capable. Visiblement, il sentait sa frustration, parce qu'il lui offrit un sourire malicieux en faisant son sort à une grappe de raisin qui traînait encore. « Souviens-toi de ce que nous avons promis. Il ne faut pas nous chamailler aujourd'hui… »

Et, alors que son embarras, mêlé d'énervement, montait, Jeanne se rendit compte qu'il était en train de jouer, et qu'elle tombait dans le panneau. Comme à chaque fois. N'y tenant plus, elle se lâcha, le pointant du doigt comme pour le tenir à distance : « Vous êtes la personne plus énervante que je connaisse ! Vous… vous êtes purement insupportable. Je m'arrache presque les cheveux à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce. Vous testez ma patience constamment, comme si ça vous amusait de me voir… De me voir perdre mon calme. Moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Je sais très bien que vous me trouvez ridicule, ce n'est pas la peine de me marcher dessus à chaque fois que vous en avez l'occasion ! »

Elle avait presque crié. Tamao la fixait, ébahie et un peu terrorisée. Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle entendait Jeanne parler autant en une seule fois. Du moins, de façon aussi honnête et… claire. Il lui fallait beaucoup de mots, mais Jeanne avait réussi a exprimé sa pensée.

Hao semblait avoir pensé la même chose. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que Jeanne ne rajoutait rien d'autre, il ouvrit la bouche. « Je ne te trouve pas ridicule. »

Jeanne leva les yeux vers lui, mauvaise. « C'est ça, je vais vous croire. »

Hao se redressa, prenant un ton détaché : « Mais je ne mens pas. Ce que Rackist et Marco t'ont fait me… »

Jeanne l'interrompit, levant un doigt pour le faire taire. Hao dût être assez surpris, parce que la technique de la Française fonctionna. « Si c'est pour m'offrir votre pitié, je n'en veux pas non plus. Et je n'entendrai pas un mot contre eux. »

Hao cilla. Il sembla hésiter à reprendre, puis soupira. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je te trouve beaucoup plus vraie quand tu te lâches. Certes, tu as une personnalité très… brillante, diraient peut-être certains, mais il m'arrive de me demander si l'élève modèle n'a pas parfois envie de mettre le feu à un ou deux bateaux. Qui ne seraient pas celui des X, évidemment, » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son regard s'assombrir. « Je ne te vois agir avec personne d'autre qu'avec moi ainsi, alors… j'essaie de remplir le rôle qui t'aidera le mieux. C'est ce que j'ai proposé, non ? Que je vous aiderai avec votre shamanisme. Ça passe aussi par… ce genre de difficultés. J'ai l'impression de faire la même chose avec Tamao, même si nous ne nous affrontons pas… aussi souvent, » finit-il en regardant la Japonaise, qui piqua un fard. Jeanne fronça les sourcils, puis baissa les yeux.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Peut-être. En tout cas, je… je ne ressens pas du tout la même chose pour vous, ça c'est sûr. Mais… vous comptez aussi pour moi. Plus que je n'aimerai l'admettre. C'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus… compliqué avec vous. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, m-mais c'est moins… c'est moins certain. » Elle fit une pause, confuse. Puis elle releva les yeux : « C'est terrible à dire… mais je n'aimerais pas vivre sans l'un de vous deux. Qu'est-ce que je ferais toute seule ? »

Hao sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, ni même confiant. « C'est presque clair, pour une fois…  
\- N-ne tirez pas s-sur la corde, » fit Tamao en lui envoyant un coup de coude.

Hao fit mine d'être blessé, puis il secoua la tête. « Et toi, Tamao ? Quel est ton avis sur la question ? »

Cela eut l'effet qu'il désirait : Tamao, embarrassée, rosit et se trouva soudain très intéressée par le reste d'eau dans son verre.

« Ça va aller, » souffla Jeanne en lui prenant la main. « On ne va pas t'en vouloir…  
\- J-je sais. J'ai juste… un peu le trac, » sourit Tamao, consciente d'enfoncer une porte ouverte. « V-vous êtes… impressionnants, en fait. V-vous êtes un peu c-comme… Comme le soleil et la lune. T-très différents, oui, et… et quand on est juste deux, c-c'est le jour et la nuit, » sourit-elle avec embarras. « C'est bien aussi, mais… j-je trouve q-qu'on est mieux tous les trois. Enfin… v-vous êtes mieux. C-comme Hao disait… tu es… plus lâchée, a-avec nous. J-j'ai l'impression q-que tu arrêtes de jouer un rôle. Tu es juste… toi. Et H-hao aussi, vous… vous riez beaucoup. Mais pas… pas méchamment. C'est peut-être difficile d-de faire la différence, mais elle existe, » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sentencieux, avant de remarquer que ses deux compagnons la fixaient et d'immédiatement se perdre en balbutiements embarrassés.

Hao leva un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas l'air tout à fait confiante, cependant. »

Tamao acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide, cherchant visiblement la meilleure farçon de s'expliquer sans les offenser. « E-entre vous deux, je me sens… un peu petite. C-c'est facile de me sentir oubliée quand vous vous battez… Parfois, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'entendez pas… »

Jeanne pâlit, visiblement paniquée à cette idée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, croisa le regard d'Hao, se reprit. Elle voulait… dire les choses bien. La rassurer, tout nier en bloc… peut-être que ça mettrait un terme à la conversation, mais ça ne ferait rien de plus. Elle… elle voulait que Tamao sache qu'elle comptait faire des efforts. Pour qu'elle ne se sente plus comme ça. Alors quand elle parla enfin, ce fut après une bonne minute de réflexion, en testant chacun de ses mots avant de les relâcher dans l'air du midi.

« S'il est le soleil et moi la lune… ça ferait de toi la Terre, non ? Un astre unique… Où les plantes poussent, où l'eau coule, où la vie peut exister. Le seul endroit qui peut non seulement voir en même temps le soleil et la lune mais aussi avoir conscience de les voir… c'est bien cette planète, » finit-elle fièrement.

Son effet fut un peu diminué par le rire d'Hao. « Contaminée par la poésie, Maiden ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Attention à ce que vous soyez pas contaminé par un coup de pied, vous. »

Mais elle ne resta pas énervée longtemps, parce que Tamao s'était mise à rire et ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jeanne se permit un sourire nerveux, qui dégénéra lui aussi en fou rire qu'Hao ne tarda pas à rejoindre. Secoués de hoquets, ils tombèrent l'un après l'autre la tête dans l'herbe sèche.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour se calmer.

Puis Tamao roula sur le côté, croisant le regard d'Hao : « Et vous ? »

Le brun leva un sourcil. « Et moi ? Je suis tout seul, tu peux me tutoyer, Tam-Tam.  
\- Hé ! » C'était Jeanne, qui venait de se redresser brutalement. « Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !  
\- Tu as un problème avec les surnoms, hein, Jeanne ? Trop intime pour toi ? »

Jeanne plissa les yeux. Puis quelque chose sembla se débloquer dans ses pensées. « Oh, tant que c'est mutuel, _princesse_ , » renvoya-t-elle sur un ton venimeux, et Tamao manqua de s'étouffer tellement la tête d'Hao était impayable.

Il leur fallut un autre bon moment pour se calmer après _ça._ Puis Jeanne s'étira, jouant la nonchalance : « Bref. Vous n'avez pas répondu à Tamao. »

Hao sourit.

« Et tu ne me tutoies pas. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en chiens de faïence.

« On peut… y aller progressivement, » proposa Tamao, voyant qu'ils ne cédaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. « J-jeanne ira… à son rythme. Donc, euh, Hao, vous… tu… et toi ?  
\- Moi ? » C'était presque difficile de dire s'il faisait l'innocent ou s'il avait complètement oublié de quoi ils parlaient.

Jeanne roula des yeux, refusant de se laisser prendre à ce petit jeu, et Tamao elle-même fronça les sourcils. « T-Tu sais ce que je veux demander. »

Hao les fixa encore une seconde, puis soupira.

« Je pense que je sais, oui. Je voulais juste…  
\- Nous embêter.  
\- … C'est ça.  
\- P-parce que c'est plus facile que d'être honnête a-avec nous et avec v-vous-même, hein ? »

Hao plissa les yeux. « Tamao, depuis quand es-tu devenue si perspicace ? »

Jeanne gloussa. Tamao, rosissant, haussa les épaules. « J-je crois que je l'ai t-toujours été. Mais… je n'aime pas toujours p-parler à voix haute. Et n'essayez pas de… J-jeanne, comment on dit déjà ?  
\- Noyer le poisson, » finit la Française, les yeux rieurs.

Hao acquiesça. Puis il croisa les bras sous sa tête. « C'est… reposant d'être avec vous deux. Bon, d'accord, pas tout le temps, mais… c'est différent de ce que je connais. C'est une expérience nouvelle, et j'aimerai la partager avec vous. » Puis il ferma les yeux. « Contentes ? »

Jeanne cilla. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Oh ! Après nous avoir poussées à dire tout ce qu'on avait dans la tête, vous pensez vous en tirer avec deux phrases pseudo-intellectuelles ?

Tamao acquiesça. « Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à avouer que vous aussi, v-vous vous posez des questions… Et que… P-pardon, tu…. Et que tu as des s-sentiments p-pour… » Puis elle s'interrompit et échangea un regard avec Jeanne, hésitante soudain.

Hao rouvrit un œil. « Oh, allez, vous pouvez bien me faire confiance…  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas être _honnête_ avec nous que de nous donner une fausse réponse ! » Jeanne se rapprocha d'Hao et se planta au-dessus de lui, les bras croisés. « Allez, expliquez-vous !  
\- Tu es bien remontée… »

Elle se tendit. « C'est que… C'est parce qu'on a parlé avant, c'est ça ? Maintenant vous avez peur de blesser l'une d'entre nous. Il ne faut pas, vous savez ? On ne vous demande que d'être sincère ! Et, et… Je sais que vous restez au Funbari plus longtemps quand je ne suis pas là. Ce n'est pas grave si vous préférez Tamao – il faut juste le dire ! »

Les deux autres la regardèrent, un peu ébahis. Jeanne était plus rouge que jamais, mais bien malin celui qui aurait deviné si c'était par embarras ou par colère, ou par honte d'avoir pensé et exprimé de telles paroles.

Hao leva une main pour lui toucher la joue. Elle tremblait un peu, mais ne se dégagea pas, le regard obstinément fixé ailleurs.

« Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne… tu l'as pourtant expliqué toi-même. Les gens n'ont pas à être attirés de la même façon par tout le monde, » expliqua Hao d'un ton étrangement concentré. Tamao, à la fois curieuse et inquiète, se rapprocha un peu, mais elle n'osa pas toucher Jeanne. Elle avait l'impression qu'à la première chose qui put être interprétée comme une provocation, la Française fuirait, et tout serait terminé pour de bon. C'était difficile d'imaginer que l'ancienne Iron Maiden ait autant de difficultés à se sentir à l'aise qu'elle – non, en fait, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Maintenant qu'elle la fréquentait plus souvent, Tamao se sentait plus consciente de la jeunesse de la « princesse, » et de ses fragilités, aussi.

Hao, toujours très calme, reprit : « Je reste plus longtemps quand tu n'es pas là pour veiller sur l'auberge et épargner à Tamao et à toi des soucis inutiles. Comme je sais que je te fatigue – dans le meilleur sens du terme, j'en suis sûr – quand nous sommes ensembles, et que nos disputes ont tendance à monopoliser les heures que nous avons les uns pour les autres, je préfère vous laisser le champ libre quand tu es là pour Tamao. »

Jeanne prit des airs de hibou, rapidement suivie par Tamao. Il y eut un léger silence et, pour une fois, Hao avait presque l'air mal à l'aise. Jeanne finit par ouvrir la bouche. Puis elle la referma.

Tamao secoua la tête : « Ça n-ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »

Hao pencha la tête vers le côté. « Hm ? »

Tamao croisa son regard et essaya d'expliquer : « Si on veut vraiment… arriver à quelque chose. Il ne faut pas que vous déterminiez vos temps de présence de… de cette façon. J-je sais que vous êtes très occupé, mais… c-c'est horrible, si vous vous éloignez _justement_ parce J-jeanne est là.Il y a forcément une meilleure solution.  
\- Surtout que si j'ai bien compris, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien à part du fait que c'est bien quand on est tous les trois ensemble, » souffla Jeanne, pensive. « C'est dommage de limiter ces occasions… même si ça part d'un bon sentiment.  
\- Tu ne t'es même pas étranglée en disant ça, » ricana Hao, et Jeanne roula des yeux. « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Tamao se posa un doigt sur le menton. « P-peut-être que… On pourrait trouver un… un système ? Si v-vous vous disputez trop en une seule journée… S-si je me sens abandonnée… s-si l'un de vous a besoin d-de calme, ou que quelqu'un veut c-changer l'atmosphère du moment, on pourrait avoir un… un code. »

Jeanne acquiesça. « Un mot de passe… ? »

Hao semblait pensif.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers Jeanne, qui avait presque l'air de regretter d'avoir parlé, puis vers Tamao.

« On tente ? »

La Japonaise sourit, et acquiesça.

« O-on tente. »

* * *

 **Hao :** Hé bien, ça s'appelle se livrer, ça, hein Jeanne...

 **Jeanne :** Chut, vous. Vous n'avez fait que vous dérober là. Je mords pas.

 **Tamao** **:** Ch-chacun va à son rythme, on a dit...


	4. Intermède musical

**Règle de trois**

 **Intermède musical**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : La fille qui m'accompagne (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire ? - Réa, voici un quatrième chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire^^

* * *

Tamao laissa échapper un petit soupir. La musique du bal lui faisait un peu mal aux oreilles tellement elle était forte, et elle se sentait un peu dépassée par l'influx de lumière et de parfums autour d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle venue, déjà ?

Hao n'était même pas là. Trop de travail, avait-il expliqué, avec le visage sombre qu'il savait prendre pour les décourager de lui demander des précisions. Alors elle avait songé à ne pas venir du tout. Ce n'était qu'un bal, elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des gens… Mais Jeanne l'avait convaincue d'essayer quand même. Elles verraient Pirika et les amis de Yoh, et puis elles pourraient danser et profiter de la musique… Tamao avait fini par dire oui.

Et tant que Jeanne avait été là, elle avait trouvé la soirée plutôt sympathique. Mais maintenant, la jeune Française avait disparu – pause repoudrage, apparemment – et Tamao se sentait un peu… seule. C'était bizarre, et méchamment familier. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'être seule, avant le tournoi. Même lorsque la pièce était pleine, même lorsque Yoh discutait avec tous ses amis, elle était toujours un peu… invisible. La fille dont on se moquait gentiment, dans son dos, parce que bon sang qu'elle était embarrassante – et pourquoi ne parlait-elle jamais, hein ?

Mais en quelques années, Jeanne et Hao avaient changé tout ça. Ils étaient bruyants à deux, et même seuls ils prenaient de la place. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec eux… et visiblement ils étaient une drogue très dure, parce que dix minutes seule suffisaient à la rendre mélancolique. Ou alors c'était le cocktail qu'elle avait commandé…

Au loin, elle distingua une crinière argentée. « Ah, Jea – » commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Jeanne avait commencé par se diriger vers elle, mais voilà qu'elle était accostée par un groupe de garçons visiblement très intéressés. Et, au lieu de les repousser rapidement, l'ancienne X-Law se mit à parler avec eux !

Tamao, interdite, regarda l'échange un moment. Ce qu'ils avaient à dire était visiblement très drôle, parce que sa compagne ne faisait que rire, le visage rayonnant. Comme ça, de loin, elle était encore plus… scintillante que d'habitude. Tamao se prenait à fixer ses grandes boucles d'argent qui flottaient dans l'air, ou la mignonne fossette qui se creusait lorsqu'elle ouvrait les lèvres pour rire, ou la façon polie dont elle cachait sa bouche de sa main.

A la voir si souvent, et à la voir si… familièrement, elle en avait presque oublié à quel point Jeanne était _belle_. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, Jeanne était emportée, facilement embarrassée, un peu empotée aussi. Mais là, on avait du mal à se l'imaginer autrement que sur un podium, ou servant de modèle à la statue de ses saintes. Il se dégageait d'elle un charisme si fort que la Japonaise sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ces garçons. Ils n'étaient que des mouches devant le feu…

… Elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, parce qu'Hao aussi possédait cette beauté surnaturelle qui faisait que tous se retournaient sur lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec Hao. D'abord, peu de gens osaient l'approcher; et puis Hao, lorsqu'il se surveillait, était calme et sarcastique avec ses interlocuteurs. Jeanne, au contraire, était plutôt du genre à se montrer bienveillante et expansive.

Et Tamao, il fallait croire qu'elle était du genre jalouse et possessive. C'était un peu dur à avaler…

Enfin, Jeanne sembla se débarrasser de ses compagnons, ou au moins d'une partie. Morose, Tamao se tourna pour reprendre un peu de son cocktail.

« Hum… excusez-moi, » fit une voix derrière elle. Surprise, la Japonaise se retourna, et découvrit l'un des garçons qui avaient abordé Jeanne. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être n'était-il qu'un spectateur, comme elle ? Ou un Shaman éliminé dans les premiers rounds ? Mais d'où pouvait-il la connaître ?

« V-voilà, » fit le garçon, qui semblait bien nerveux, « je voulais juste dire que, euh, je vous trouve très jolie… »

Tamao cilla. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau Jeanne, qui lui tournait le dos. « C-c'est elle q-qui vous a demandé de venir me d-dire ça ? Ce n'est pas drôle, » fit-elle, sèchement.

Ce fut au tour du garçon de prendre un air surpris. Puis il rougit. « Pas du tout ! Je… enfin… je vous ai vues arriver et parler ensemble, alors… alors j'ai voulu lui demander votre numéro… mais elle a dit que vous étiez déjà prise ! Et elle m'a dit de venir vous dire ce que je pensais… mais juste comme ça, je vous le promets ! »

Tamao cligna des yeux, un peu confuse. « Ce n'est pas… elle…  
\- Me revoilà, » lança Jeanne derrière eux, avant de saisir la main de Tamao. « Je suis désolée, j'ai pris un peu de temps… »

Tamao la regarda, rosit. « T-tu… n'as pas demandé à ce garçon d-de venir me complimenter parce q-que tu croyais que j'étais triste, hein ? »

Jeanne secoua la tête. « Je n'allais pas le laisser te faire la cour, mais j'ai pensé qu'une douceur serait de l'ordre de l'acceptable… il ne fallait pas ? » Et déjà elle était différente, moins assurée, moins exubérante : Tamao comprit qu'elle s'était fâchée pour rien.

« M-merci, monsieur, » fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« De rien, » fit le garçon en rougissant encore avant de filer.

Tamao envoya un regard sceptique à Jeanne, qui répondit d'un sourire nerveux. « Je… je t'ai fâchée… ? »

Après une seconde, Tamao secoua la tête. « Merci. C'était gentil, » dit-elle à la place, en posant la tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne.

Avant de faire un bond de deux mètres en sentant une main lui chatouiller les côtes. Jeanne ne sauva ce qui restait de leurs verres qu'in extremis, avec Tamao cette fois-ci presque assise sur ses genoux.

« Ça va pas la tête ? »

Hao répondit d'un rire franc. « Voyons, nous sommes en public, les filles… »

Rouge et balbutiante, Tamao se dégagea de Jeanne avant de se retourner pour faire les gros yeux à leur partenaire. « Ce-ce n'est pas gentil », signala-t-elle en lui enfonçant un doigt dans le ventre. Puis elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que… tu étais occupé ? »

Hao secoua les épaules. « Les Paches peuvent se débrouiller sans moi l'espace d'une soirée. J'ai vu que vous étiez en grand danger d'être séduites par un groupe d'adolescents en rut, alors je suis venu vous sauver…  
\- Nous nous débrouillions très bien seules, vous savez, » répondit Jeanne en replaçant les deux verres comme il faut. Un cercle s'était creusé autour d'eux, sans nul doute à cause du nouvel arrivant. Si Jeanne impressionnait, Hao terrifiait. Et le pauvre garçon qui avait eu peur de venir lui parler, à elle Tamao… le pauvre, il ne devait pas se douter.

Jeanne continuait, ronchon. « Un peu plus et on s'en mettait partout…  
\- Délicieuse image, » ricana Hao en rapprochant un troisième tabouret vers leur table. « Vous avez commandé ? »

Tamao fit signe que oui. « O-on a pris un p-plateau de sushis…  
\- Ah, il arrive, » compléta Jeanne, en voyant arriver un serveur visiblement pressé. Bientôt des poissons de toutes les couleurs étaient placés devant le trio, plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Voyons si tu as bien appris tes leçons, » lança Hao à Jeanne en remarquant qu'elle essayait de saisir ses baguettes. Celle-ci lui répondit de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se servir de ses baguettes comme il le fallait, mais elle arrivait à les utiliser d'une façon très bizarre, qui faisait beaucoup rire Hao – et, à force, qui faisait aussi bien sourire Tamao.

Celle-ci contempla le plateau et commença à approcher ses baguettes du poulpe – le sushi qu'elle préférait. Mais alors qu'elle s'en saisissait, Hao le lui subtilisa, le faisant danser dans les airs entre eux.

« Hé ! »

Il leva un sourcil. « Viens le chercher… »

Tamao, toute rose, approcha la tête, et le laissa lui placer une bouchée dans la bouche. Jeanne, qui les surveillait avec un œil mi-sévère mi-attendri, secoua la tête. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aussi vous voler quelque chose, » grogna-t-elle à Hao, en s'emparant d'une curieuse tranche de poisson déposée sur le côté, tout près d'Hao, sans riz ni autre accompagnement.

« J-jeanne, non – »

Mais trop tard : la jeune fille avait déjà placé la boule rose dans sa bouche. Et c'est en mordant dedans qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était absolument pas du poisson, mais bien du gingembre. Puissant.

Les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, et si elle se retint de tout recracher, elle se saisit bien vite d'une serviette. Hao aussi était en larmes, mais de rire, et Tamao tentait de commander un verre d'eau au serveur.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jeanne sentit enfin sa bouche s'apaiser. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de son égo meurtri par l'hilarité du roi. « Ce n'est pas drôle…  
\- Oh si, » contra-t-il, se saisissant à son tour d'un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes. « Tu as un sens du comique merveilleux, tu n'imagines pas… »

Tout d'un coup, la musique changea. La mélodie rythmée se changea en quelque chose de plus lent et langoureux. Un slow. Celui qui gérait la musique avait dû remarquer le Shaman King – le timing était trop bien tombé pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Finissant de tousser dans son verre d'eau, Jeanne s'essuya le visage et poussa ses deux compagnons vers la piste de danse. « Allez-y, il faut en profiter.  
\- E-et toi… ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis bien là. Je vais essayer de calmer mes papilles avec un jus de fruit. Il y aura d'autres slows après, j'en suis sûre. »

Peu convaincue, Tamao regarda Hao, qui haussa les épaules. « On revient. Ne mets pas le feu au bar sans nous, » prévint-il avant d'emmener Tamao vers la piste. D'un geste, il l'attira à lui, la faisant rosir, et puis la foule les avala. Jeanne pouvait les suivre au furyoku, et puis ils réapparaissaient de temps en temps : suffisamment pour la rassurer, et même la faire sourire. Ils étaient beaux, comme ça… Avec les années, Tamao avait grandi, la dépassant de façon irréversible. Maintenant Hao et elle avaient presque la même taille, alors qu'elle restait plutôt petite. Hao ne se privait pas de se moquer...

Alors qu'elle finissait un second jus de fruit, elle les vit se rapprocher de nouveau, enveloppés l'un autour de l'autre comme deux amoureux de conte de fées. Puis elle vit Tamao murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hao. Souriant, celui-ci s'arrêta, et Tamao s'extirpa de son étreinte pour revenir à grands pas vers Jeanne.

« Q-quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Tamao secoua la tête, sans répondre. A la place, elle retira d'autorité le verre des mains de Jeanne, la fit se lever, et la tira jusqu'à Hao. La musique continuait, enjôleuse, et leur offrit l'espace nécessaire pour trouver un moyen de danser à trois.

C'était bancal, un peu maladroit même, il y avait des pieds écrasés, des temps ignorés, des baisers volés. Ils riaient à perdre haleine en cherchant à s'accorder, si fort qu'on les aurait cru saouls. Mais ils n'étaient qu'heureux…

* * *

 **Rain :** *grognements de zombie grippeux*

 **Hao :** C'est sûr que quand on aime se promener pieds nus...

 **Rain :** Je suis sûre que Tam aime faire ça aussi, d'abord. Puis c'pas par les pieds qu'on attrape froid... si? Bref. N'oubliez pas de bien vous couvrir, le rhume peut être foudroyant...


	5. Confessions sous l'oreiller (1)

**Règle de trois**

 **Deuxième partie : Confessions sous l'oreiller (1/4)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : S'abriter de l'orage (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire ? - Réa, voici la deuxième partie! Un peu moins clairement suivie que la première, mais avec un thème commun qui devrait être rapidement apparent.

* * *

Tamao monta dans ses appartements à une heure plus proche du matin que du soir. Elle avait dû rester debout bien plus longtemps que prévu à cause de clients indélicats, et avait tout manigancé pour que ni Jeanne ni Hao ne se rendent compte de rien. Elle ne voulait absolument pas les faire veiller pour rien.

Il s'agissait donc de les rejoindre sans les réveiller. Leur companie et leur proximité lui faisait énormément de bien, mais ils avaient besoin de sommeil, après tout.

Alors, une fois revêtue de son kimono de nuit dans la chambre obscure, la jeune femme se glissa sous la couette, restant au bord du futon pour ne pas les réveiller.

Elle ne les tira pas brusquement de leur sommeil, mais il fut bien vite évident qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment réveillés pour sentir sa présence et la distance qu'elle maintenait entre eux.

Hao poussa un grognement incompréhensible en sentant Jeanne se détacher de lui pour attraper Tamao par le coude, mais il s'apaisa bien vite en la sentant revenir, tirant Tamao derrière elle.

Il y eut un moment compliqué où ils tentaient d'arranger leurs bras et leurs jambes selon des règles immuables mais bien ancrées : Jeanne voulait que ses deux camarades l'écrasent à moitié, Hao prenait autant de place que possible, et Tamao acceptait tout tant qu'elle pouvait avoir le nez à l'air libre et non dans les cheveux de l'un ou de l'autre.

Ils formaient un noeud bien improbable, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de retomber dans les bras de Morphée à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

Jeanne n'arriva pas très tard au Funbari Onsen. Même s'ils aimaient beaucoup l'avoir auprès d'elle, Meene et Marco – surtout Marco – étaient très sensibles à l'idée que Jeanne ne doive pas voyager – fûsse par téléportation – après la tombée de la nuit. Leur envoyant un message pour confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas été mangée en chemin, la jeune femme s'introduisit dans les quartiers privés des maîtres de l'auberge avec sa clef personnelle et prit le chemin de la chambre.

Elle savait que Tamao avait passé la journée à courir après Hana et ses clients, et qu'Hao n'avait presque pas dormi à cause d'un tsunami dans l'océan indien; elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de les voir tous les deux profondément endormis.

Elle savait aussi que le lendemain était un jour de congé pour Tamao, et qu'Hao n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dormir, sinon elle aurait sûrement modéré son approche. Mais comme elle le savait, elle décida qu'ils pouvaient supporter qu'elle leur saute dessus.

Ils se contentèrent de se plaindre, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient sans doute déjà réveillés, ou un peu conscients de sa présence dans la pièce.

« Descends, tu es lourde," grogne Hao sans ouvrir un oeil.

Pour lui faire payer sa remarque, elle lui fit une pichenette sur le menton avant de rouler entre eux et se coller contre le dos de Tamao.

« Aïe ! Tamao, fais quelque chose, elle m'a frappé! »

Elle ne la voyait pas, mais vu que Tamao dût tâtonner un moment pour attraper sa main et l'attirer à sa bouche et l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas dû ouvrir les yeux non plus.

« Dormez, au lieu de vous battre... » Puis sa prise se détendit, et Jeanne sût que sa compagne devait déjà être retombée dans ses rêves.

Hao grommela que Tamao avait ses têtes avant de faire de même, ce qui fit sourire Jeanne. Elle prit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, attendant que les vagues mouvements du sommeil attirent ses deux compagnons tout contre elle, mais c'était bien là son moindre souci. Elle était bien.

* * *

Hao ne songea même pas à se présenter dans leur chambre quand il parvint finalement à l'auberge. Il savait qu'il avait promis d'être à l'heure pour manger avec elles, il savait qu'il était en retard de presque dix fois soixante minutes, et il savait que même si elles lui pardonnaient elles avaient besoin de reposer leurs petites têtes trop remplies.

L'auberge avait plus d'une chambre vide prête à l'accueillir et elles lui conviendraient bien pour attendre qu'elles se réveillent.

Il n'avait pas normalement besoin de dormir mais en touchant le futon son dos lui indiqua qu'un petit somme serait tout de même bien agréable. Le lit lui parût trop grand pour lui tout seul, et trop lisse : il manquait les membres pointus de Jeanne et l'étreinte confortable de Tamao.

Il allait devoir s'y faire. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que le temps passe...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux compagnes se glissèrent à pas de loup dans la chambre libre et se glissèrent près de lui. Il faisait semblant de dormir; mais dès qu'il sentit qu'elles étaient de nouveau endormies il se permit un grand sourire.

* * *

 **Hao :** Ca s'appelle de la diffamation...

 **Jeanne :** Roh, tout de suite, dès que monsieur n'est pas ironique et cassant...

 **Hao :** ... _jamais_ je ne les laisserais dormir, voyons. Je prendrais des marqueurs indélébiles et je leur ferais des beaux tatouages... Tamao, tu voudrais quoi?

 **Tamao : ** Hum... de préférence rien, m-mais si tu y tiens... un oiseau?

 **Jeanne : ** Tamao, ne l'encourage pas...

 **Hao : ** Elle, elle me comprend. Nous sommes des _artistes_!

 **Tamao : ** Tu... as bu?

 **Hao : ** Pas du tout.

 **Rain : ** *cache la vodka qu'elle a vidé dans le bain de Hao*


	6. Confessions sous l'oreiller (2)

**Règle de trois**

 **Deuxième partie : Confessions sous l'oreiller (2/4)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : Chandelle (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire ? - Réa, voici la deuxième partie!

Ce texte me faisait complexer au début, il y avait un souci quelque part et j'avais du mal à le trouver, il était trop axé sur Jeanne... et puis cette nuit j'ai eu l'idée de la première partie, et (à mon humble avis) ça marche beaucoup mieux comme ça.

* * *

Tout avait commencé avec un appel téléphonique.

« Helloww, Tam, tu vois, je pensais à toi... »

Rien qu'à la voix de son amie, Tamao se douta que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Pirika, tout... tout va bien ?  
-Tout va bien tout va très bien, j'ai eu droit à un cocktail délici... délictuel... ? C'est français et du coup j'ai pensé à vous trois, tu admettras que c'est franchement une drôle de... une drôle histoire que votre truc, et je me demandais... comment ça marche ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

« Comment quoi... tu es soûle, Pirika ? »

Un rire lui répondit. « Ben vous trois, au pieu... ça doit être compliqué, non ? Qui fait quoi ? Genre... te vexes pas, hein, mais Hao doit être débordé, ahah, bordé puis débordé je suis sûre...  
\- M-mais de quoi... ça ne te regarde pas. J'ai l'impression que tu es bizarre, Pirika...  
\- Roh, allez, entre copines.. Et Jeanne, avec ses airs de sainte nitouche, elle fait l'étoile de mer ou...  
\- Elle – nous – on ne fait rien du tout, » balbutia la Japonaise en manquant s'étouffer.

« Comme si j'allais te croire ! Vous avez tous dix-huit ans, et tu as la chance d'être avec de vrais mannequins, tu vas pas me dire que tu as rien essayé ! Quoi, vous ne vous aimez pas tant que ça, finalement ? Hao a pourtant l'air du genre à aimer initier...  
\- Tu peux raccrocher, tu sais. Elle ne se souviendra pas d'avoir appelé demain matin, » souffla Hao à son oreille, l'air mauvais. Tamao sursauta : elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. Rougissant, elle regarda le téléphone, duquel sortait toujours des phrases de plus en plus tendancieuses, puis Hao, puis de nouveau le téléphone.

« Euh...  
\- Tu veux que je raccroche pour toi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Tamao secoua la tête. « Deux minutes, » articula-t-elle silencieusement au brun avant de se détourner.

« P-Pirika ? Pirika, écoute-moi. Je veux que... tu ailles prendre un verre d'eau. Ensuite tu vas aller te coucher. Ne dors pas sur le dos, surtout. T-tu as quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de l'Aïnu revint, un peu pâteuse :

« Non, mais ça ira... J-je crois que j'ai envie de vomir...  
\- T-très bien ! Va faire ça tout de suite, et dis à Tora de te surveiller quand tu dors. Je vais t'envoyer une recette de tisane par sms, tu te la feras demain. D'accord ? »

Il y eut un silence. « D'accord...  
\- Répètes-moi ce que tu vas faire ?  
\- Euh... vomir, et puis... aller au lit...  
\- Mets le haut-parleur, que Tora m'entende. Tu vas prendre un verre d'eau, puis tu vas au lit, et pas sur le dos.  
\- Et demain je me ferai de la tisane...  
\- Bien.  
\- A demain... ?  
\- A demain, » souffla Tamao, sans pour autant raccrocher avant que Pirika ne le fasse. Puis elle soupira.

« Tu es trop gentille, » reprocha Hao.

« Et toi trop sec, » répondit Tamao. « J-je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal...  
\- Vu ce qu'elle te demandait, tu aurais très bien pu lui raccrocher au nez. A moins que tu n'aies pas trouvé cela si dérangeant... ? »

Tamao rosit. « B-bien sûr que si, mais ça ne veut pas dire que... enfin. Il n'y a pas besoin de se disputer. »

Hao leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu as compris de quoi elle parlait ? »

Tamao le regarda, tentant de se montrer froide. Puis, voyant qu'Hao ne laissait pas tomber, elle haussa les épaules. « Pas... tout, mais j-j'ai bien compris l'idée, e-et arrêtez de rire.  
\- Je ne ris pas, » se défendit Hao. « Tu es prête à rentrer, du coup ? »

Alors seulement, la Japonaise se rappela qu'ils étaient en train de faire les courses. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son caddie et acquiesça, pensive.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant de quitter le magasin. Puis Tamao leva les yeux vers son compagnon, hésitante.

« Hao, quand même...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Maintenant, je me demande... j-je veux dire, on s'est déjà embrassés et... on dort dans le même lit, mais... c'est vrai que dans un couple « normal, » on... aurait fait des choses, non ? Yoh-sama et Anna-sama...  
\- Ce n'est pas un modèle, » coupa Hao. Puis, en s'adoucissant, il secoua la tête. « Je devrais plutôt dire qu'on a pas à se donner de modèle. Il n'y a pas de passage obligé.  
\- Certes... »

Il y eut une petite pause.

« C'est tout de même... une discussion qu'on devrait avoir, non ? Les choses dont elle parlait... » Tamao se prit à rougir de façon incontrôlable, et ne parvint pas à préciser.

« Curieuse ? »

Hao formulait toujours tout comme un défi, héritage de son temps de professeur sans doute. Tamao hésita, puis se raffermit.

« Quand bien même je le serais ? »

Hao sourit. « Dans ce cas-là, il y aurait matière à discussion. Une discussion à laquelle Jeanne devrait prendre part, sans doute. »

Tamao acquiesça, mais se mordit la lèvre.

« M-mais je... enfin, j'aimerais que vous m'en parliez – que vous nous en parliez, si vous ressentez le besoin...  
\- Ne parle pas de besoin, Tamao. Je n'ai pas plus de besoin qu'elle ou que toi. Il ne s'agit pas d'une preuve d'amour ou de sa nourriture, ou de je ne sais quelle vision faussement romantique de la chose. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas le couple le plus en phase avec l'aspect physique des choses...  
\- C-c'est-à-dire ? »

Hao haussa les épaules.

« Ah, j'ai peut-être dit cela de façon un peu compliquée, mais c'est simple. Jeanne, par exemple... a passé plusieurs années à s'entraîner pour ignorer ce que lui disait son corps – tu vérifies toujours qu'elle mange bien, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Hmm, » fit Tamao, et Hao lui sourit, la faisant rosir. Dans ce sourire, elle percevait fierté et gratitude, maintenant qu'elle savait un peu mieux déchiffrer le membre le plus secret de leur petit triangle.

Hao continuait : « Toi-même, tu as subi l'entraînement des ascètes. Et moi, eh bien, je n'ai pas de corps à proprement parler. Même si j'en ressentais l'envie, je t'assure que je peux m'en charger seul. »

Il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton particulièrement suggestif, et Tamao rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Visiblement content de son petit effet, Hao lâcha un instant ses sacs pour se passer une main dans les cheveux : loin de tomber au sol, les sacs se mirent à flotter dans l'air, et Tamao le rappela à l'ordre :

« Et si quelqu'un nous voyait... ?  
\- Et alors ? L'esprit humain adore rationaliser, ils ne verront rien. C'est ce que Pirika a fait, non ? Elle essayait de rationaliser ce que nous vivons en le réduisant à une partie de jambes en l'air. Non, si nous décidons de faire l'amour – ne rougis pas, sinon je t'assure que je trouverai des synonymes bien plus clairs et embarrassants – ce sera parce que nous avons tous envie de partager cette expérience. Ce devra être une décision informée, et commune. »

Tamao cilla. « Vous... y avez visiblement beaucoup songé... »

Hao s'arrêta une seconde, comme pris de court. Puis il haussa les épaules. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps les amis de Yoh font des blagues déplacées à ce sujet... devenir Shaman King aura au moins eu l'avantage de m'éviter l'assaut des hormones. »

Tamao baissa les yeux et sourit. « D'accord... Donc... on en parle avec Jeanne quand on arrive ?  
\- Elle va adorer.  
\- C-ce sera compliqué, oui...  
\- Mais oui, il est temps qu'on évoque le sujet. Ca vaut mieux que d'attendre que Pirika l'appelle elle, ou qu'elle tombe sur ses chers parents en train de batifoler... »

* * *

La porte des appartements privés du Funbari Onsen s'ouvrit, et l'air se remplit de rire alors que Tamao et Hao pénétraient dans le couloir. Jeanne ne put retenir un grand sourire en les apercevant, main dans la main et comme entrelacés. Il y avait un millier de choses qu'ils partageaient, tous les deux, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Ils venaient du même pays, ils avaient le même genre de pouvoirs, certes. Mais elle partageait beaucoup de choses avec Tamao qu'Hao ne pouvait pas atteindre, et, même si elle ne l'admettait pas facilement, elle partageait des choses avec Hao. Et ces choses... il y en avait qu'elle préférait ne pas partager avec son amante. Pour sa propre protection.

La Française avait passé l'après-midi allongée sur le futon, les doigts de pied non en éventail – elle n'aimait pas ne pas porter de chaussettes – mais bien en chaud sous la couette, à lire un livre passionnant qui lui venait de Marco. Elle bouillait presque d'impatience à l'idée de suggérer à Hao qu'il faudrait le lui emprunter, chose qu'il ferait certainement si elle expliquait à Tamao qu'il était « génial, et j'en suis à l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'ai très hâte de lire la fin, le suspense est intenable. »

« Coucou, » souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient, se redressant sur son séant. « Bonne journée ?  
\- F-fatigante, » admit Tamao en s'étirant. « Je ne v-veux plus entendre parler de l'auberge ou de Hana avant d-demain matin. C'est Ryû qui – qui s'en occupe d'ici-là. »  
Jeanne sourit. « Je le plains...  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison, » répondit Hao, toujours un peu méfiant autour du grand ami de sa chère Tamao. « Il revient de vacances, c'est le moment de se remettre au boulot. »

Jeanne lui envoya un sourire torve. Malgré toute sa morgue et son grand âge – son très, très grand âge – Hao pouvait parfois être tout à fait transparent. Elle était loin de s'en plaindre.

« Hum, Jeanne... »

Distraite, la Française tourna la tête vers Tamao, qui semblait essayer de dire quelque chose. Ses joues étaient roses – pourtant Hao n'avait encore rien dit – et elle tripotait ses cheveux, chose qu'elle faisait constamment quand elle était dans l'embarras. Jeanne fronça les sourcils. « Oui ? »

Tamao hésita encore. « H-hao et moi... N-nous avons été amenés à – à discuter de quelque chose et... et je voulais savoir si tu avais d-des... des envies de... enfin si tu pensais parfois à faire... ? »

La fin de la phrase ne venait pas. Jeanne, perdue, pencha la tête vers le côté. « Des envies ? Vous préparez les vacances ? »

Hao ricana pendant que Tamao rougissait de plus belle. « N-non, ce n'est pas... ce que je voulais dire. E-en fait, on... je... ?  
\- Nous, » confirma Hao, qui n'ajouta rien. Il savait ménager ses effets, celui-là. Ou alors il tenait vraiment à ce que ce soit Tamao qui en parle.

« Nous... voulions hm... parler avec toi de... j-juste en parler hein, mais... Nous pensions... vu que tu es majeure maintenant, toi aussi, hm...  
\- Tamao voulait savoir si ça t'intéresse de faire plus que « dormir » dans le même lit, » expliqua Hao, qui faisait tournoyer une de ses boucles d'oreilles entre ses doigts.

L'intéressée, qui visiblement n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, vira au cramoisi. « Hao !  
\- Hm ? Tu sais que si tu espères qu'elle devine, on est encore là demain. Et puis ces choses-là, il vaut mieux les demander franchement. »

Jeanne, un peu sonnée, avait rougi; il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et il était évident que la question la faisait un peu paniquer. Cherchant à retrouver sa contenance, elle lança au brun, d'un ton un peu embarrassé : « Je ne vous savais pas si chevaleresque...  
\- Tout pour mon amoureuse des contes de fées, » répliqua le brun avec un sourire denté. « Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question. »

Zut, il l'avait percée à jour. Hmm... La Française leur offrit un sourire gauche et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, nerveuse. « Vous en avez déjà discuté, je vois. »

Tamao rosit. « U-un peu... J-je me... je me posais des questions.  
\- Pour être exact, elle a reçu un coup de téléphone d'une Pirika ivre qui voulait en apprendre plus sur notre vie amoureuse, » précisa Hao avec dédain. « Tamao était gênée, et nous en avons parlé en venant ici. Mais tu n'as pas perdu grand-chose de la discussion, rassure-toi. »

Cela ne la rassura absolument pas. Quoi qu'il en dise, la mettre elle au centre de l'attention d'une discussion telle que celle-ci l'inquiétait. Voulaient-ils qu'elle dise oui pour tout de suite ? Ou... ce n'était pas clair. Fronçant les sourcils, Jeanne se mit à se triturer les doigts sans bien s'en rendre compte. Quand elle parla, ce fut avec beaucoup de haltes et d'hésitations, d'une voix hachée et un peu rapide : « Hm... je... je ne suis pas sûre que... enfin... je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi, ces choses là. Je veux dire, vous pouvez le faire tous les deux. Sans moi. Je ne vous en voudrai pas. »

Tamao ouvrit des yeux ronds et secoua la tête. « Non ! Enfin je veux dire... ce ne serait pas pareil. On est... trois, pas juste deux à... à vivre ensemble, » finit-elle en rougissant.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, nerveuse. Ses doigts craquaient sans lui offrir grand réconfort. « Oui, enfin... ce n'est vraiment... Pas quelque chose qui me gênerait. Mais je ne pense pas que...  
\- Ce n'était pas un ultimatum, » fit Hao, très calme. « Tu as l'air un peu paniquée. Il n'y a pas de raison. C'était une question, pour lancer la discussion. Et si tu ne peux ou ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est une expérience parmi d'autres. »

Jeanne roula des yeux. « C'est gentil, Hao, mais...  
\- Je suis sérieux. La vie est une collection d'expériences dont le nombre n'a comme limites que celles que nous imaginons. « Faire l'amour » en est une parmi d'autres. Même ça, c'est... c'est une façon très limitée de voir la chose. S'embrasser peut en faire partie. Se toucher aussi. Tu n'as pas l'air de protester lorsqu'on fait ces choses-là... »

Jeanne fronça les sourcils, visiblement embarrassée. Tamao avait rosi. Hao souriait, visiblement amusé par leur réaction. Évidemment amusé. Cela devait bien le faire rigoler, lui. Il devait trouver ça très immature, et très ridicule.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, » grommela-t-elle donc en se rallongeant et en se retournant vers le mur, glissant ses bras sous ses cuisses. « Ou si ça l'est, ça ne me gêne pas autant. Je n'ai pas prétendu que c'était rationnel. » Et ça lui en coûtait, de le dire, de le reconnaître. Il devait s'en douter. Tamao, aussi.

La Japonaise s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle, visiblement toute aussi gênée. « Tu sais, c'est normal de... de ne pas savoir. D'hésiter. Surtout...  
\- Surtout vu ton éducation, » dit Hao, et Jeanne ne lui en voulut pas trop, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que Tamao pensait et que lui pouvait se permettre de ne pas être gentil. Tamao voulait l'être, elle. Tamao ne voulait pas la blesser. Hao savait, comme elle, que parfois le scalpel doit ouvrir pour soigner.

« Ce n'est pas juste ça, » protesta-t-elle faiblement, sans nier.

Si cela fit plaisir au brun, il n'en montra rien, s'approchant à son tour pour s'assoir en tailleur, près de sa tête. « Évidemment. Nos motivations sont rarement simples. » Et c'était comme s'il essayait de l'aider. Mais Hao n'aidait pas les gens, si ?

... Elles, si. Ou au moins il essayait. Tourmentée, Jeanne se retourna vers Tamao et lui attrapa une main, traçant des motifs invisibles sur le dos de sa paume. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas quand on... vous voyez... »

Tamao acquiesça pour l'encourager, et Hao retint le commentaire ironique qui lui brûlait certainement les lèvres.

« Bref... J'aime bien. Mais... dans mon corps en général... dans le genre d'endroits qui seraient concernés... je ne sens pas toujours grand-chose... et je ne sais pas si... »

Tamao pencha la tête. « Tu ne sens pas... ? »

Jeanne s'arrêta, et tapa de son autre main les torsades argentées qui descendaient le long de son bras. « Je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne savais pas... forcément tout réparer. Du coup, je... enfin, je n'aime pas trop penser à ce genre de choses...  
\- Tout va bien, » fit Hao d'un ton étrangement plat, alors que Tamao peinait à contenir sa grimace horrifiée.

Jeanne sentit qu'il y en aurait forcément un qui ferait une bêtise, alors de sa main libre elle agrippa le poignet d'Hao. « Ceci n'était pas une invitation à aller crier sur des gens. Ni à les brûler, » informa-t-elle, la voix un peu plus calme.

« Évidemment que non, » répondit le brun placidement. Mais ses yeux étaient froids.

« Du coup... je... je n'en suis pas sûre, hein, mais j'ai peur que... que certaines choses ne marchent plus, ou que ce ne soit pas très... engageant pour vous deux...  
\- Là, tu te trompes, » fit Hao avec un humour tout calculé. « Tu es toujours très engageante. Surtout quand on se tient entre toi et tes gâteaux. »

Tamao lui envoya un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais cela eut le mérite de faire rire leur compagne. « Certes. Il n'empêche.  
\- Ecoute, » et Hao s'allongea à côté d'elle, la tête près de son ventre. « Voilà comment je vois les choses. L'intimité s'accompagne toujours de malentendus, de gênes, d'inquiétudes. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter. Tamao n'a pas plus d'expérience que toi, et je sais où vous en êtes. Quand et si nous décidons de le faire, il y aura certainement des choses inattendues, drôles ou inquiétantes. Quand et si nous décidons de le faire, si quelque chose ne te va pas – ou ne va pas à Tamao, ou me gêne moi – nous nous arrêterons. Tu n'as pas à décider maintenant pour le restant de ta vie ou de notre... arrangement. Tu n'es pas prête maintenant, soit. Mais si un jour, tu ressens les choses différemment... Nous avons tout le temps du monde, Jeanne.  
\- Je s-suis d'accord, » fit Tamao en se glissant de l'autre côté de la Française et lui prenant la main entre les siennes. Sur le ton de la confidence, elle chuchota : « M-moi aussi, ça me fait un peu peur. J-j'ai peur qu'on ait du mal... à trois... ou que ce soit... je ne sais pas, que ce soit moins bien. Que je sois moins bien de ce que vous attendez. J-j'ai un peu peur... que ça change quelque chose. Entre nous. »

Jeanne acquiesça, les yeux dans le vide. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hao, qui roula des yeux. « Si tu t'attends à ce que je te détaille des peurs inexistantes... »

Elle sourit. Attendit.

« ... Je ne peux pas prévoir vos réactions. Si on essaie, Tamao a raison : des choses changeront. C'est bête, parce que cette expérience ne devrait pas avoir un si grand impact sur notre relations, mais elle en aura. La seule chance que j'ai d'amoindrir, ou de préparer, cet impact, c'est d'en parler avant. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai poussée à expliquer ce qui te gênait. »

Jeanne cligna des yeux.

« Je ne pense pas être plus prête que toi, » avoua Tamao. « Et en fait, je pense qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt. Même si Hao a de l'expérience et pas nous...  
\- Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par expérience, » ajouta Hao. « J'ai été marié plusieurs fois, certes. Et il s'agissait certainement de femmes formidables, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agit de la même chose. Je ne suis plus vraiment le même. Il ne s'agit pas – ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'agisse simplement de quelque chose de mécanique. »

Jeanne, qui semblait prête à objecter, ferma la bouche. Puis elle acquiesça. « Personne n'est prêt, alors... »

Tamao sourit. « Je trouve ça bien... qu'on en parle. Du coup... D-du coup, ça vous dit d-de faire une sieste ? Je suis épuisée... »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et s'ils mirent plus de temps à s'endormir que la Japonaise, ils étaient un peu plus serein, et un peu plus unis.

* * *

 **Hao :** *plisse les yeux*

 **Rain :** Hm?

 **Hao :** D'habitude je suis de façon plus ou moins subtile un dieu de la chose, je suis surpris, c'est tout...

 **Rain : ** Justement, ça ne marchait pas très bien. Dans d'autres fics ça fait partie de ~l'attrait de l'oooombre~ mais là... vu que l'idée c'est que vous communiquiez et que vous soyez tous les trois ouverts et patients les uns avec les autres...

 **Jeanne : ** Oooh, il est vexé...

 **Hao : ** Toi, te la ramènes pas trop, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles...


	7. Confessions sous l'oreiller (3)

**Règle de trois**

 **Deuxième partie : Confessions sous l'oreiller (3/4)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : Souviens-toi de nous (Francis Cabrel) (Hao cette drama queen...)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire maintenant ? - Réa! On approche doucement de la fin, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus fluff, juste pour le fun^^

* * *

Hao ne dormait jamais très profondément. Quelque part, le Shaman King n'était jamais dans les bras de Morphée : la majeure partie de son esprit s'occupait du monde et de ce dont ses sujets avaient besoin. Il n'y avait que la petite part qui avait _vraiment_ envie de dormir avec Tamao qui était collée contre elle.

Alors quand certains soirs il la sentait se tourner et se retourner, comme un tigre en cage, il ne manquait jamais de se réveiller.

« Tout va bien, Tam ? »

Tamao fronça les sourcils, se redressa sur un coude. « Jeanne me manque, » répondit-elle pensivement.

Avec un soupir, Hao l'enveloppa de ses bras. « Elle me manque aussi, notre petite entêtée… » Puis il referma les yeux, bien décidé à avoir son câlin.

Mais Tamao n'était pas du même avis. « O-on pourrait l'appeler ? »

Hao grogna. « Il est presque trois heures du matin. Jeanne peut attendre demain…  
\- Mais justement, pour elle, il est huit heures, et demain il fera nuit pour elle… Je vais être occupée toute la nuit, j'aimerais la voir avant… »

Hao cligna des yeux et regarda le visage de sa compagne. Erreur fatale. Tamao avait le plus mignon des visages quand elle voulait quelque chose, et c'était impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

D'autant plus qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Leur arrangement ne fonctionnait pas depuis très longtemps, et pourtant la place qu'elles avaient pris dans sa tête n'était vraiment plus négligeable.

Soupirant, il se redressa. « D'accord. Mais je ne me lève pas. »

Tamao sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule avant de se glisser hors du lit. « D-demandez-lui si elle peut parler pendant que je vais chercher l'ordinateur, » expliqua-t-elle, toute joyeuse alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la pièce attenante.

Hao la regarda partir. Il aurait très bien pu les téléporter de l'autre côté de la planète, si elle l'avait demandé. Ou téléporter Jeanne, sans forcément lui demander son avis. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, la petite Tamao.

La différence qu'il y avait entre leurs manières de penser l'émerveillait, et l'émerveillerait, toujours.

Alors il se saisit du téléphone de Tamao, le déverrouilla, et entra dans le menu des messages.

 _Tu as une minute ? Tamao veut absolument te parler._

Et presque immédiatement, Jeanne répondit, alors que la compagne d'Hao arrivait avec l'ordinateur dans les mains.

 _Une minute et je suis à vous._

Sourire carnassier. _Ne l'es-tu pas toujours ?_

 _Ha-ha._

Tamao vint se nicher entre les bras d'Hao, le dos contre le mur, et alluma l'ordinateur. Celui-ci illumina toute la pièce, faisant grogner le Shaman King, qui disparut sous son oreiller.

« G-gros bébé, » plaisanta Tamao, avant de décider qu'elle laisserait désormais les provocations à Jeanne parce que le regard de prédateur d'Hao avait le don de lui donner envie de fuir, et que la fuite était interdite par la main innocemment posée sur sa cuisse. Tentant de désamorcer le câlin – elle voulait parler à Jeanne, pas la torturer à distance – elle posa une main sur la tête d'Hao, la passant dans ses cheveux.

Souriant, le brun pressa ses lèvres contre la hanche de sa compagne.

Puis l'appel de Jeanne se déclencha, et Tamao l'accepta derechef, tout sourire.

« Ce n'est pas un peu tard, pour vous deux ? » La voix de la Française, un peu déformée par l'électronique, ne servit en rien à réduire ledit sourire. Derrière elle, les deux Japonais devinaient sa chambre de Paris, toujours impeccablement rangée quand ils n'y étaient pas.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, » expliqua Hao en sortant la tête de son oreiller.

« Vous êtes cruels, » bouda Tamao en se renfrognant.

Jeanne ne put retenir un léger rire. « Désolée, Tam. Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

Tamao acquiesça. Jeanne pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant qu'elle développe, sans résultat.

« Tu lui manques, » explicita Hao, avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les reins. « Aïe ! D'accord, tu nous manques, mais moi, le sommeil me manque plus. »

Jeanne sourit et repoussa l'ordinateur pour s'allonger sur le ventre, attirant un regard vaguement intéressé d'Hao qu'elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer. « C'est étonnant, ça. Tout va bien à l'auberge ? »

Tamao acquiesça. « On a eu une alerte hier… Les amis d'Hana ont lâché un groupe de chiens dans les couloirs et les chats d'Hao ont pas apprécié. J'ai dû tout nettoyer…  
\- J'ai aidé, » promit Hao en montrant qu'il ne croisait pas les doigts.

Tamao rit, fatiguée. « C-c'est vrai. Pour une fois… »

Hao se mit à ronronner et vola un baiser à sa compagne.

« Bon, et le monde, lui, il va bien ? » Jeanne ne se sentait absolument pas délaissée. Pas du tout. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle jurerait sous serment et ce que tout le monde, à part ses deux amants, accepteraient de croire.

Hao relâcha une Tamao rouge coquelicot et haussa les épaules. « Si je fais une trop grosse bêtise, je pense que tu seras vite au courant… »

Sa blague ne fit rire que lui. Tamao et Jeanne secouèrent la tête. Puis la Japonaise reprit : « C-comment est Paris, Jeanne ?  
\- Pluvieux, » répondit l'intéressée. « Si pluvieux que j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit naturel. Mais l'avantage de Paris, c'est que c'est beau même sous la pluie. Je serai contente de vous retrouver, mais je suis contente d'être là…  
\- Encore six jours, » rappela Hao avec un air boudeur, comme s'il était mécontent de s'être fait attraper.

Jeanne acquiesça, puis regarda sa montre en soupirant. « Je n'aime pas faire la rabat-joie…  
\- Je pense que cette affirmation est un sujet à débattre…  
\- Mais vous devriez dormir un peu. Recharger vos batteries…  
\- Pas sommeil, » protesta Tamao en levant les mains, comme pour l'empêcher de couper la communication de là où elle était.

« Tamao, » et il était visible que Jeanne faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fondre, « Tu me remercieras demain matin. Et Hao a l'air d'un zombie. »

Hao roula des yeux. « Merci de cette insulte gratuite, princesse citrouille. »

Jeanne l'imita de façon tellement parfaite que Tamao ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. « Désolée, papy, je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Il y eut un silence et Tamao se demanda si Jeanne allait tout d'un coup tomber sur le lit près d'eux, ou si eux allaient lui tomber dessus. Pourtant Hao devait _vraiment_ être fatigué parce qu'il ne dit rien. Ou alors il ne voulait pas que Tamao arrête de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Vous me manquez, » avoua Jeanne, comme pour faire oublier sa pique.

« Toi aussi, » renchérit Tamao. « C'est pas gentil de me laisser t-toute seule avec lui. »

Hao lui envoya un regard torve. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir aujourd'hui, hein… ? » Sa main grimpa vers les hanches de sa compagne, la chatouillant sans merci.

Jeanne les regarda, un sourire envieux aux lèvres. « Je serai vite rentrée. »

Hao leva les yeux de son ouvrage et acquiesça. « Tu as intérêt. Sinon, qui sait s'il y aura encore une Tamao à ton retour… »

Profitant de sa distraction, Tamao s'extirpa de son étreinte et entreprit de lui rendre ses chatouilles. Un coup de pied réflexe, de l'un ou de l'autre, envoya voler l'ordinateur.

Jeanne, de son côté, se trouva à fixer le mur. Des sons étouffés de chatouilles et de câlins appuyés lui parvenaient encore, mais ils semblaient l'avoir totalement oubliée.

« Bon, et ben, bonne nuit, » lança-t-elle dans le micro, avant de le taper dans la fenêtre de messagerie, parce qu'il était apparent qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Elle devait vraiment rentrer vite. Il fallait leur faire payer cet affront…

* * *

 **Hao :** Et ainsi périt l'ordinateur, forçant Jeanne à rentrer à l'auberge...

 **Tamao :** C'était un cadeau de Marco...

 **Hao :** Oh, _quel dommage._..

 **Jeanne : ** Ne t'inquiète pas, Tam. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui craquera le premier s'il n'y a plus les vidéos skype...


	8. Confessions sous l'oreiller (4)

**Règle de trois**

 **Deuxième partie : Confessions sous l'oreiller (4/4)**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : A chaque amour que nous ferons (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux anniversaire - devrais-je dire non-anniversaire maintenant ? - Réa! Fin de la seconde partie, plus que l'épilogue pour demain. Je me suis bien amusée en tout cas!

* * *

Tamao avait bien conscience qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jeanne sans la réveiller. Malgré tout, elle essaya.

Le fait que l'ancienne Iron Maiden ait le sommeil si léger aurait pu être mal pris; mais Tamao savait qu'il ne fallait pas le comprendre comme un signe de méfiance. Sa compagne avait l'habitude de prendre le repos là où il était disponible, par petites poignées de minutes lorsque la fatigue gagnait sur la douleur, et de rester constamment sur le qui-vive au cas où quelqu'un chercherait à l'atteindre. Dormir dans un lit – même dans un futon – toute une nuit de suite lui arrivait rarement, et si en plus le lit n'était pas vide, alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner.

Ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle était en confiance, c'était le fait qu'après avoir entrouvert un œil, Jeanne sourit à Tamao, renfonça la tête dans l'oreiller, et retomba dans le plus profond des sommeils.

La Japonaise la regarda un moment. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un capable de disparaître aussi complètement dans un futon. Pourtant, une épaule nue dépassait des couvertures, et après un instant, Tamao se pencha pour y poser gentiment les lèvres. Puis elle acheva de s'extirper du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Jeanne était en vacances, certes; Tamao, elle, avait une entreprise à faire tourner, et elle ne se laisserait pas arrêter par le bruit de la douche. Elle avait peu de doutes sur le fait qu'Hao accepte de partager l'eau chaude.

Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte pour le regarder. Ils avaient installé dans l'auberge une série de douches « à l'européenne » pour plaire aux clients, et le Shaman King avait trouvé cela délicieusement exotique; il ne se privait jamais de l'utiliser, alors même qu'il était parfaitement capable de tordre l'eau à sa manière et qu'il n'avait en tant qu'esprit aucun besoin de se laver.

Même de dos, il était beau à couper le souffle. L'expression ne permettait pas vraiment de couvrir tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle, et Tamao était bien désolée de ne pas être plus douée avec les mots. Elle pouvait le chanter, elle pouvait le dessiner, mais le dire restait... compliqué.

Ah, mais il ne fallait pas regretter ce qui n'était pas. Si elle avait été différente, ils ne se seraient probablement pas trouvés, ou du moins pas comme ils l'avaient fait.

Hao sembla finalement prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Se mettant de profil, le roi lui offrit un de ses sourires carnassiers et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il n'était visiblement pas contre le fait de partager, et si elle avait la même tête que Jeanne – avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa peau couverte de traces de baisers – il envisageait sûrement de faire un peu plus que se laver sous la douche.

Tamao devait admettre qu'elle... n'était pas totalement contre l'idée non plus. L'auberge pourrait attendre un petit peu.

Mais l'idée quitta sa tête en catastrophe lorsqu'elle mit un pied sous la douche et fut frappée par le jet d'eau glacée.

Le choc de recevoir l'équivalent d'un baquet de glaçons sur son corps encore chaud de sommeil la fit pousser un cri strident, et dans sa hâte de s'éloigner elle glissa, et commença à tomber par terre.

Hao, qui se bidonnait visiblement à l'idée de sa blague, changea d'expression en la voyant tomber, et tendit le bras pour la rattraper par le poignet.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre un son, Jeanne débarqua dans la pièce, aussi vêtue qu'eux mais collier à la main et Over-Soul activé, visiblement prête à frapper d'abord et s'inquiéter ensuite. Heureusement, elle comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? J'ai cru qu'on vous égorgeait, » grogna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait énervée, mais qui laissait entendre son soulagement. Elle avait eu au cours de sa vie trop de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et Tamao – alors que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute – se sentit un peu coupable.

Hao finit par éteindre le jet d'eau, et fit de son mieux pour prendre un air innocent.

« Désolé. J'oublie parfois que les douches froides ne sont pas au goût de tout le monde. »

Sans avoir l'air de forcer, il redressa Tamao et fit venir l'un des souffles dont il avait le secret, chaud et doux. Ils furent presque immédiatement secs.

Jeanne grogna encore, cette fois-ci avec dégoût. « Une douche froide ? Qui prend des douches froides à cette heure-là ? C'est bien vous, ça...  
\- Jeanne, ce n'est plus vraiment l'heure du vouvoiement, si ? »

Jeanne le regarda, les yeux encore vitreux. « Ça m'étonne pas qu'elle ait crié si fort. Je préfèrerais presque me faire étriper plutôt que de passer sous une douche froide si tôt le matin, » et avec elle, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir si elle était sérieuse.

Hao roula des yeux et, après un baiser posé sur le dos de la main de Tamao qu'il tenait encore, reprit le chemin de la chambre en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà bien emmêlés de Jeanne. Celle-ci, après fortes protestations, soupira et se retourna vers Tamao.

Celle-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne désirait absolument pas réveiller Jeanne, surtout de cette façon, et Hao, comme à son habitude, ne prenait absolument pas ses responsabilités...

Alors qu'elle était encore en train de chercher une façon de s'excuser, Jeanne se frotta les yeux et s'approcha du bassin, bataillant avec ses longues mèches pour en faire quelque chose de manœuvrable, et lui tendit la main :

« Je pensais prendre un bain chaud, ça t'intéresse? »

Tamao fut dedans avant même que Jeanne ne désactive son Over-Soul.

* * *

 **Hao :** Finalement je veux bien revenir me baigner...

 **Jeanne :** Dommage, c'est réservé aux gens qui ont le bon sens de ne pas se doucher à l'eau froide.

 **Hao :** Vraiment ? Mais est-ce que l'eau de votre bain va rester si chaude que ça longtemps, telle est la question...

 **Tamao:** Elle va le rester parce que sinon je serai très triste. Entendu?

 **Hao ** : ... Certes.


	9. Épilogue: Bons Baisers du Crépuscule

**Règle de trois**

 **Epilogue : Bons baisers du crépuscule**  
 **Auteur :** Rain  
 **Disclaimer ** : Shaman King n'appartient ni à moi ni à Rea, quelle tristesse... par contre, le THJ est sorti de nos esprits noueux xd  
 **Soundtrack ** : Des roses et des orties (Francis Cabrel)

 **Note :**

Joyeux non-anniversaire Réa! C'est déjà la fin de cette petite aventure. Le dernier texte est un peu triste, pas trop mais tout de même. Pourtant c'est celui que j'ai eu en premier. Un peu trop funéral (ça se dit, promis) pour tenir tout seul pour un anniversaire, et donc je me suis lancée à rebours dans l'écriture des autres... et visiblement, c'était une bonne idée!

* * *

Deux silhouettes argentées cheminaient sur un petit chemin de terre. La petite vallée française était déserte; on aurait pu croire que personne n'y avait jamais posé le pied. Le chemin semblait plus destiné à des chèvres qu'à des humains, qui plus est à des humains fragilisés par les ans. Leurs jambes frêles auraient pu peiner à négocier les cailloux et la pente, mais elles semblaient étonnamment agiles.

Le fond de l'air était frais, agréable. Il jouait dans les cheveux des deux femmes sur le sentier, les mêlaient dans une danse sagement folle. Autrefois, on aurait pu les distinguer, même de dos, rien que par ces mèches soyeuses: si celles de l'une n'avaient jamais eu d'autre couleur, celles de l'autre avaient été de ce rose-rouge des fleurs sur le point d'éclore. Le temps avait effacé cette différence, comme la plupart des autres. A vieillir ensemble, les deux femmes avaient pris cet air poli et familier des bibelots posés précautionneusement sur des étagères de verre. Pourtant, il aurait fallu bien plus qu'un geste maladroit pour les casser.

La plus grande des deux, celle dont les cheveux étaient plus lisses, s'arrêta finalement et observa le champ qui bordait le chemin. Plus loin, au milieu des immortelles en fleur, quelqu'un avait posé une grande couverture aux couleurs vives. Serrant la main de sa compagne, elle s'engagea dans l'herbe, vaguement consciente du halo de furyoku qui les enveloppait toutes les deux.

Quand elles arrivèrent au lieu dit, elle s'arrêta encore et prit son amante dans ses bras.

Jeanne sourit et lui rendit son câlin. « Ça va aller? »

Tamao répondit, dans un murmure: « Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas trop lourd ?  
\- Non. Et puis, il m'aide, même si je lui ai dit non, » avoua la Française avant d'aider Tamao à s'asseoir. Sa robe blanche, qu'on peinait à distinguer de sa peau pâle, se découpait sur la couverture bigarrée, renforçant l'impression de maigreur et de sécheresse d'un corps qui allait sur sa petite centaine d'années. Un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter, tellement elle était légère.

Jeanne, sans le savoir, savait qu'il en allait de même pour elle. La seule différence venait des lignes rosâtres, éternelles sentinelles du souvenir ancrées sur sa peau, que Tamao ne partageait pas.

Sortant de sa rêverie, elle se pencha, présenta une fleur arrachée au hasard à sa camarade. « Prête ? »

Tamao prit gracieusement le fragile cadeau. « Prête. »

Jeanne acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la prairie. « Et vous ? »

Hao apparut alors, flamboyant comme à son habitude. Par contre, il avait choisi une apparence plus jeune qu'il n'en prenait habituellement ces temps-ci: si les deux femmes n'avaient pas su ce qu'il en était, elles lui aurait donné la vingtaine, tout au plus. Jeanne eut un sourire ironique.

« Je vois qu'on s'est fait beau. Vous jouez les contrastes, c'est ça ? »

Hao secoua la tête. « Tu préférerais une faucheuse ridée? Je peux te trouver ça. »

« Ça ira, ça ira, » souffla la Shamane, faussement grognon. « Donc, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Toujours, pour vous deux. » Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle aurait été mal venue. Par contre, il y avait une certaine douceur, assez inhabituelle. Il devenait sentimental.

Jeanne acquiesça encore. « Bien. »

Se retournant vers Tamao, la Française s'assit près d'elle et lui prit la main. Les veines ressortaient au travers de leur peau quasiment transparente, visiblement fatiguée. Il était temps. Elles s'allongèrent sur leur couverture.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Les fleurs retombaient vers elles comme autant de caresses, d'encouragements. Elles aussi savaient comment l'histoire se finit, comment toutes les histoires se finissent. Elles voulaient aider, avec leurs maigres moyens de petites fleurs sauvages nées pour ce moment.

« Un... »

Jeanne vit Tamao prendre une grande inspiration, et fermer les yeux. Sa main libre, qui tenait toujours la fleur, vint se poser sur sa poitrine. La main de Jeanne l'y rejoignit, serra encore.

« Deux... »

La Japonaise appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante, qui lui serra les main plus fort, et se fougna contre elle.

« Trois. »

Et elle relâcha son Over-Soul.

* * *

Tamao, après ses entraînements auprès des deux dieux, s'était révélée une Shamane orientée sur l'attaque, une attaque pensée et mesurée certes, mais sans grande capacité de défense, sans parler des soins: il en était donc incombé à Jeanne de les protéger toutes les deux des maladies, des blessures et de tous ces inconvénients fardeaux que la vieillesse ajoutait à une vie déjà bien mouvementée. Ils avaient eu plusieurs fausses alertes ces derniers mois, et il devenait évident qu'elles ne survivaient que grâce aux dons de l'Iron Maiden. Alors ils en avaient parlé, avaient choisi le lieu, le moment. Et le moment, c'était maintenant.

Le froid vint en elles doucement. Jeanne avait eu le temps de l'apprivoiser, de lui enlever ses crocs; ni elle ni Tamao ne ressentirent de douleur.

Puis Tamao se redressa, s'étira, et se tourna vers les deux femmes affalées l'une sur l'autre au milieu des fleurs. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, elle ferma les yeux de Jeanne, restés ouverts. Toujours sur ses gardes, toujours prête à se relever et se battre.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment.

Elle se retourna alors, et faillit tomber en voyant ce qu'il attendait. Hao avait dégoté elle ne savait où un carrosse aux couleurs légères. Jeanne, qui avait en tant qu'esprit reprit la forme de ses vingt ans, discutait avec lui, déjà à la limite de la dispute. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais...

Sans se départir de son sourire, la Japonaise sentit son apparence s'altérer, quittant celle de la vieille dame pour quelque chose qui convenait mieux au ton donné par Hao. « Vous avez fait les choses bien, » commenta-t-elle en se rapprochant, coupant court au conflit qui couvait.

Hao acquiesça avant de l'attirer à lui et d'entreprendre de la couvrir de baisers brûlants. « C'est normal. Je serais un bien mauvais roi si je ne mettais pas les formes pour le retour de mes reines... »

Derrière le carrosse qui s'éloignait, les immortelles s'éteignaient doucement.

* * *

 **Rain :** Je suis dans les temps! Pas en retard! Dix minutes de rab! Ah bah tiens... où ils sont passés? Je les vois nulle... oh. Bon, eh bien, nos chers petits anges sont indisponibles, veuillez les excuser.

 **Marco :** Dis donc, toi... tu n'aurais pas vu Jeanne?

 **Rain :** Euh - non? Non. Non, vraiment pas. Promis.

 **Kanna** : ... Ça, c'est un code batifolage ou je ne m'y connais pas...


End file.
